You Saw Something I Could Not Emanate
by wowgoshdarnit
Summary: WIP. I WILL FINISH THIS! The war is real and it's steadily approaching, but the casualty count has already begun. When Harry loses his godfather, he loses his world. Can one night with Draco bring him the love he's been praying for? I suggest you read this, if you like lemon, slash, mpreg, and typos.
1. Chapter One: The Incident

**A/N:** Third-ish fic. First Drarry. First attempt at lemon. First attempt at a somewhat serious/composed story.

**Warnings:** Dub-con. Somewhat compliant to the books SOMEWHAT, OOC, Abortion, MPreg, Slash, um big thing-– I haven't completely read every book of the Harry Potter series (l 0 l); at all.

So my knowledge is fic based with a dash and hit of harry wiki, and the movies. I do, however, own Deathly Hallows and the Sorcerer's Stone, so yay me.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters from the stories. Except for maybe some new plot elements and typos. All credit goes to the lovely J.K. Rowling and associates.

**BIG WARNING: **there is smut throughout this story. In the first chapter, in fact; so if das not for you, skedaddle little pony. [Well, not as much smut as I originally planned for. The plot got away from me, so now it's just a subdued amount of sex. Sad sigh]

**Pairings: **Ron/Hermione, vague Ginny/Harry, eventual Draco/Harry established relationship

**Rate/Review/Blah/Blah: Do all that ok**

ENJOY

* * *

**Chapter One: The Incident**

Harry Potter sat in his last class of the day, Transfiguration. Try as he might to keep to his focus on the lesson before him, it was not going successfully. His attentions kept straying to the opposite side of the room, on which his supposed mortal enemy typically took up residence. Harry listened, or tried to listen, as Professor McGonagall explained the intricacies of safe animagus transformation, but his complete lack of interest got the better of him and he tuned out her distinct Scottish brogue in favor of the chaotic whirlwind process of his thoughts.

He thought back to three days prior – Friday; to the magnificent night he had spent with the least expected person. The Gryffindor Hero could still remember every detail and every writhe of the Slytherin Prince's beautiful pale body as it glowed in the moonlight – NO, not _glowed_. And his body wasn't beautiful! Harry shook his head and tried to focus back on McGonagall's speech.

He wasn't a poof, after all. He didn't describe men's bodies as _beautiful_, either.

Ron, one of Harry's two best mates, noticed the slight movement out of the corner of his eye. In an attempt to show solidarity and support, Ron sent Harry a quick lopsided smile, of which was returned with less enthusiasm. They quickly returned their attention back to their teacher before Hermione Granger, their mutual best friend and personal book of precautionary measures, noticed that they weren't paying attention. They weren't feeling up to one of her signature 'pay attention or I'll have your ear for it later' glares, and Harry didn't want to think about _that night_ or _the incident_ anymore…

* * *

Friday night, after celebrating yet another victory for the Gryffindor quidditch team in the common room with a few shots of firewhiskey, Harry snuck up to his room to retrieve his invisibility cloak; deciding that he'd like to go for a walk.

He needed some time away from all the chaos. Victory was great and all, but you can't really enjoy it when it seems your world is crumbling down around you. Or the added pressure of the fate of a _world_ resting on your shoulders.

_The match had been against Gryffindor's full-time rivals, Slytherin. It was shaping up to be a good game, surprisingly enough, and about half way through the match, with Slytherin just behind Gryffindor on the scoreboard, Harry sighted the snitch and took off full-speed on his trusty Firebolt. The crowd was going wild over the wild manouvers and skilled passes, everyone was out ready to enjoy their Friday afternoon with a great show._

_When Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's seeker, and Harry's arch nemesis, saw him take off, he followed suit and pushed his broom to catch up. Just as the little golden snitch was going to take a sharp left, mere meters from Harry, he caught onto it, and the match was set. Another win under the belts of Gryffindor making them a shoo-in for the House Cup._

Harry was just to his dorm room when he heard the familiar call of a voice he knew very well.

"Harry! Harry! Hold on, please!"

Harry took a deep breath, steeled himself, and turned to his longtime best friend with a large smile plastered on his face."Yeah, Mione?"

Hermione frowned as she stopped before him, taking in the odd little nuisances in his face. The odd little fact that the strained smile he was sending her didn't quite reach his eyes. Recalling previous discussions about her constant neuroticism, Hermione brushed off her observations and sent him a genuine turn of the lip.

"Why are you leaving the party so early? It's just started!"

"Well, I'm a bit tired after all that's gone on today. Winning a Quidditch match takes a lot out of you." Harry joked weakly, not meeting Hermione's entirely too perceptive gaze. Hermione's frown returned as those little nuisances became more pronounced, no longer able to ignore them, she asked after his health.

"Harry, are you alright? I noticed that you've been looking tired and much thinner, well since... that day." The day, she mentioned, being the day Harry lost his Godfather, Sirius Black, in the Department of Mysteries when he fell through the Veil. "Or is it your scar? Is it Voldemort? Do you need to see Headmaster Dumbl-"

"Hermione!" Harry cut her off before her invasive questioning could go any further. Harry wasn't feeling up to the strenuous game of tit-for-tat.

"I'm fine, really, I just… I need some alone time. A little rest should do me wonders, okay? Tell everyone I had a blast and that I'm fine. I'll see you all tomorrow for breakfast, alright?" Harry finished wearily.

Hermione stared intently into Harry's emerald eyes, trying to decipher what the nucleus of his problems were just from simply staring into his eyes. They did say that the eyes were the door-way to soul.

"Okay, Harry. I just worry sometimes. If you start to feel bad or anything, come and find me or Ron?"

"Yeah."

Hermione startled Harry by pulling him into a tight embrace, more to reassure herself that he was alright than for comfort, before she made her way back to the party. She didn't get very far down the hall before she remembered their Saturday plans and turned back just as Harry had opened his room door.

"Wait, Harry, will you be alright for Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

He turned back slightly, "Yeah. I think so. I should be."

Harry then went to into his room, called lumos, and stumbled his way towards his bed to lay down until he was sure she'd gone. Unfortunately, he'd underestimated just how tired he really was, and fell asleep. A few hours later, when the raven-haired youth awoke, he remembered his earlier plans. He made his way to his trunk in the dim light the moon cast into his room, and after rifling through his sparsely-packed trunk, he felt the shifty velvet fabric of the cloak. Seconds later, after shaking it clean of any dust, threw it on his shoulders and began to cover his entire body.

The invisibility cloak had been left to Harry from his father, James Potter, upon his death. He'd also received the marauder's map–a nifty little item that displayed the position of any-and everyone in the castle The only blind spot being the Room of Requirement. From the numerous stories he'd been told, Harry surmised that the map was certainly put to good use by his father and friends. After shifting the fabric of the cloak to and fro on his lithe form, Harry decided that he was as ensconced in the fabric as could be, and made his way down from his room. He quietly crept down the hall of the boy's dorm, making sure that he stepped completely over the three boards that were prone to creak, and to the stairs where he would be safely on his way to the Fat Lady's portrait.

As he made his way down the stairs and across the common room, Harry thought back to his earlier conversation with Hermione. At that time, he hadn't wanted to so much as hear the name Sirius Black, but now he had more than enough time to let his mind wander over all of the various emotions thinking about his Godfather would create. This freedom gave way to his recurring, and most prominent emotion, of lose. Sirius had been his last living relative–so to speak, he still had the bloody Dursleys; terrible people is what they were– so when he'd lost him, some part of him died and was lost along with him. The part of Harry that held out hope for a better life after the war. The part that hoped that there was someone in this world to love him.

If only he had been more rational with the 'vision' and stayed away from the Department of Mysteries, Sirius wouldn't have gone and tried to save him. He wouldn't have gotten into a duel with Bellatrix, and he wouldn't have been hit with a stunner sending him to his death in a simple fall.

If only.

But… that was the past. And… and he had to be strong for the Wizarding World. He had to be 'The-Boy-Who-Would-Save-Everyone'; even if no one was there to save him. Or his last hope for a decent life.

Just as Harry was about to reach the door, he tripped. On a pair of pants?

"Bloody hell!" he swore softly, cursing whoever hadn't thought to pick their pants up. He stumbled to his feet and made his way to the portrait where he opened the door and made his way down the hall to the moving staircase.

**-?-**

Living in the wonder that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was daunting at times. Harry remembered his first encounter with the moving stairs, somewhat bemusedly. It was an unremarkable night in first year that he had snuck out, the rebel he is, Hero or not, with his best friends. Of course it was against Hermione's consistent nagging and better judgment. They were making their way down to the Entrance Hall on the moving stairs when the vindictive bastards shifted and Harry lost his balance half-way down and fell. He'd left that incident with a broken arm and some rather nasty cuts and bruises.

That night was to be his first, and not his last, visit to Madam Pomfrey.

Now as he made his way down the stairs he stepped with extreme caution. Even five, almost six, years down the line that night still haunted him. Not five minutes later, Harry was strolling down the corridor feeling that much more relaxed as the constricting hold over his lungs and mind was releasing its hold foot by foot as he made his way closer to the front door. Just as he was leaving out, he turned his head and saw a shadow coming down the hall so he quietly shut the door and ran around the side of the school. A safe distance away from the entrance to the school, Harry stopped on his journey down towards the dock, to look up at the moon. It was a nice night. Everything was calm, not belying the figurative storm that was brewing. The stars sparkled as if they were shining a greeting. Maybe they were, and Sirius was up there… watching over him… Harry shook himself out of the stupor his thoughts were headed towards and continued walking. The air was starting to chill, announcing the coming of the winter holidays. The temperature was dropping and the leaves were falling.

This would be yet another year alone at Hogwarts, Harry thought sadly to himself. Since his only living relatives were muggles, they couldn't come to Hogwarts to spend it with Harry; not that he wanted them there. He really hated Dudley. Bloody whale. And his even larger father, Vernon. Which made his Aunt Petunia a sort-of outcast in her own family, being that she was stick thin and scare-crowish. He quite vehemently loathed the Dursleys. The only upside to his disheveled life being the small mercies Dumbledore granted him. Staying at Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad, but the time in-between the initial departure of his friends and the loneliness that would slowly make its way into his heart, would be torturous. His friends would all go home, Ron's usual invitation to the Burrow extended and politely declined, leaving Harry the few stragglers who stayed in the school for their own reasons. The highlight of his stay at Hogwarts being the beautiful enchanted decorations that were mounted and floated in the Great Hall. The festivity of the school was something Harry avidly looked forward to.

About thirty feet from his destination to the oak tree by the dock, Harry spotted a figure. When he peered more closely, he caught a glint of white-blonde hair that lightly cast off moonlight.

Malfoy.

Great. Simply wonderful. Before Harry could turn and make his way back up to the castle, Malfoy caught sight of him.

"S'that you, Potty?" Malfoy slurred while simultaneously mocking Harry's surname.

He was drunk. Even more wonderful-almost spectacular. Harry ground his teeth together and turned back the little distance he had made.

"Ferret face." Was the greeting Harry decided upon. He said it as cordially as one possibly could whilst addressing another someone they abhorred with a passion that could rival the temper of a hippogriff.

"What're you doin' down here?"

"None of your business, Malfoy. But seeing as this lake is big enough, I'll head over to the other side so I don't have to be around… your kind." Harry sneered, or at least attempted, but it came out as more of a grimace, while making a subtle quip about Draco's parentage and their alliances, which the inebriated blonde picked up on.

"Aw 's Potty scawed of sharing the same space of the bad Malfoy? Son of the big bad _Death Eater_." Malfoy sneered, more successfully than Harry, even while under the influence of an obviously obscene amount of drink.

"Sod off, you stupid prat." In a moment of pure genius. Harry found the right words to set Malfoy off. "Hey, good game earlier; you guys sure almost had us beat." Harry mocked.

"You fuckin' wanker," Draco lunged at Harry catching him off guard with a right hook to the jaw, causing them both to fall over.

"Fuck you, Malfoy!" Harry yelled as he wrestled the other boy off of him; which was proving to be a more difficult task than it seemed.

Even with Malfoy pissed drunk off his arse, he still had the advantage of height, slight advantage of height, on his side. They continued to wrestle until Draco had Harry completely pinned beneath him. Harry tried to wriggle his way from underneath Draco, and was surprised when he came into contact with a suspicious hardness coming from between Draco's legs, nudging him in his stomach. This made Harry pause in his efforts to get free.

"Malfoy…" Harry trailed off before another punch was landed, this time to his stomach.

Draco pulled himself off Harry as quickly as he could, but he wasn't as quick as he'd hoped for, even with his Quidditch honed agility; Harry was quicker and pushed Malfoy onto his back, straddled him, and punched him in the face once, then again for good measure. Feeling smug, he pinned Draco's arms above his head.

"Get offah me, wank'r!" Draco struggled as blood started to seep from his nose.

"No, you poof. What is that? Hm? Got a rocket in your pocket or do I make you excited."

"A rock't...? Oh, bloody hell. Fuck. You." Malfoy shook his head in perplexion, he would never understand Potter, but he could continue to rile him.

He spat a bloody mixture at Harry, who simply cast a scourgify to clean it off.

"Malfoy, Malfoy. Don't get all hard on me. Wait, too late for that." Harry leered as he made fun of Draco's predicament. He bent his head down to Draco's level and whispered, "Are you bent, ferret face?"

Before Harry knew what had happened, the blonde had his lips connected Harry's in a sloppy drunken kiss.

"Tha fuck?" Harry screamed as he scrambled away from Draco.

"You ask'd for it, bastard. Now leave me a fuckin' lone." Malfoy tried to say through the haze of excessive absinthe consumption, which was turning out to be a big pain.

When the blonde tried to gracefully stand and stagger away, Harry decided that if he was going to get his mind off his problems, he had the solution right in front of him so he dropped his cloak, grabbed Malfoy by the wrist, spun him around and kissed him.

As second first kisses go, this wasn't the best. But, if you took out the sloppiness of it, and the saliva slowly making its way down their chins as their tongues dueled for dominance, it was decent. When the boys broke apart for the much needed break for air, Malfoy decided to voice his opinion.

"Pott'r, I dun' think-"

"No, Malfoy you don't think. You're incapable. And… this-", Harry stated vehemently while gesturing between them, "means nothing. And… I'm not bent either… you came onto me… and obviously cursed me… yes! That's it… that's the only explanation for why I would even consider…" The emerald eyed youth trailed off as he watched the pretty flush on Draco's neck rise to his cheeks.

Draco looked at Harry through glassy eyes as he licked his lips in a manner that, unbeknownst to him, had Harry at a loss for words, but left without the ability to stop the different naughty scenarios involving that sensual little pink tongue.

"Wanta what, Potter?"

"You're drunk, Malfoy. And it would be wrong to… to take advantage of you…even if I do hate you." Was the strained reply Harry gave as he felt Draco's lean body mould to his.

Harry could smell the bitter scent of absinthe on the Slytherin's breath as he lightly ghosted air across his cheek on his way to his jaw. In turn, Harry's erection made itself painfully known as it pushed against the fly of his jeans, begging to be released. When Draco started to nip his way down Harry's jaw to his neck, all of the young Hero's arguments were lost.

"Gryffindor nobility to hell." Harry groaned as Draco nibbled on the tender spot where neck met shoulder.

As Draco continued his ministrations, he could hear alarm bells going off in his head warning him against his actions.

This would just leave him heartbroken and alone. Not as if anything would change. The coldness with which Draco was treated by his father, and all the pressure he was putting on him to join the Dark Side in the coming war, only adding to Draco's stress and loneliness. He didn't have anyone, and this wouldn't help. He shouldn't do this. He knew it, but… it was just one night. He didn't have feelings for scar-head… fleeting attraction and appreciation of one's sex, does not make for love. Even with all of these little warnings, the young Malfoy's current state of drunkenness prohibited all rationality, so he continued his actions, adding a subtle grind in, to draw the most enticing reactions from Potter.

"Oh, Malfoy…" Harry moaned as he felt Draco give a particularly hard draw on the tender skin of his neck.

Harry pulled his hands down the back of the other boy's head to gently massage his neck and lead him to where he wanted him. He felt Draco's hands slide over his ass pulling him closer to press their erections together so he ground his hips into Draco's causing the blond to gasp in shock.

Harry claimed Draco's mouth in a searing kiss, enforcing his dominance in the situation and taking control. He pulled Draco's bottom lip into his mouth and caressed it with his tongue, causing him to buck against him. He then released the swollen flesh to trace along the lining of the other boy's mouth, asking for permission into the warm cavern that was Draco's mouth. When Draco obliged, Harry slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth and was hit with the heady taste of drink and a sweetness that could only be Draco. Harry felt his prick harden even more and nudged a knee between Draco's legs as he slowly lowered them to the ground. When they were situated on the grass, Harry pulled away, drawing a pathetic moan from the boy beneath him at the loss. He then reached into his pocket for his handkerchief so he could transfigure it into a blanket, for more comfort, and went back to his previous doings.

As Harry snogged Draco into oblivion, the latter boy snaked his hand down Harry's taut stomach to his trousers where he struggled to get his belt off. When Harry felt Draco's hand clumsily graze his erection he groaned and started to work his way down to the Slytherin's chest, where he was slowly releasing buttons to gain access to the smooth porcelain chest his lips desired to mark. After a few moments of Draco's prolonged struggle with Harry's belt, he got frustrated and decided to disrobe them both the magical way. He mumbled a spell and instantly they were both bare. The Gryffindor, taking advantage of their new situation, made his way slowly to Draco's nipple, giving opened mouthed kisses along the way.

Eye-level with the pink nub, Harry tentatively flicked his tongue over Draco's hardened nipple and the response he received was more than he'd hoped for. This gave Harry the brazen to work more confidently, so he took the little flesh into his mouth and gently suckled. Draco arched his back in response and drew in a shuddery breath at the new sensations. Unable to lay still under Harry's talented mouth, Draco began to wriggle, in turn bringing their hardened members into contact. The touch caused both boys to feel a shiver of reaction cascade like a shower of exploding fireworks down their spines at the jolt of skin-to-skin electricity passing through Draco's body to Harry's. Their young bodies began to ache for more.

Draco, always impatient, wasn't willing to wait any longer through the scandalously delicious things Harry was doing to set his body on fire.

"Want you inside me, Pot'r" the Slytherin rasped as Harry slowly frotted against his thigh.

Harry slid down Draco's body to his belly button, where he used his new found knowledge of the other boy's sensitivity to mouth around the little cleft and elicit more sensuously silky responses from those beautifully swollen cherry lips.

"No lube, Draco. Know any spells?"

Hearing his name muttered breathlessly from Harry's pouty little mouth, in that husky bedroom voice nearly sent Draco over the edge. He could feel the pre-cum spilling over his shaft, leaking down his throbbing member and he racked his muggy mind for a solution. After several excruciatingly erotic moments, Draco remembered the lubrication and stretching spells his father has insisted he learn when he had come of age. Lucius Malfoy would not have any heir of his gallivanting about embarrassing the Malfoy name with ill sexual behavior. On top of the lubrication and stretching spells the young Malfoy was mandated to learn, he was taught the contraceptive charm and its variants; just as Draco was going to ponder his father and his eccentricities, Harry called his attention back with a torturously slow lick up the underside of his cock resulting in a high-pitched breathy moan from the surprised teen.

"Thought you should join me back in this little scene we've got going here." Harry said with a come-hither smirk. "The spell? Or have your desires changed since your proclamation of me being in you?"

"Shut u-" Draco attempted before he felt the effects of the sobrietus charm.

"That's better, isn't it? The charm? Little Potter here isn't as patient as I am."

"You bloody lunatic! I can't believe I'm- " Sensing the swift change in the blonde's mood, Harry wasn't one to lose out on a shag, even if it were his first, so he did the only thing one can do in a situation like this: he took Malfoy's swollen length into his mouth and sucked.

"Fuck! YES!" Draco yelled as he bucked into the hot mouth wrapped around his cock.

This being Harry's first go at a blow job, the movement pushed Draco's prick farther down his throat than he could take, so held his hips down as he tried to regain control of his gag reflex, slightly choked. Minutes later, when Harry felt he was stable enough to continue, he gave Draco the blow of his life. When he felt he had spent long enough both distracting the blonde and getting him back on track, Harry pulled off of his cock with a loud pop, just minutes before the blonde fell into the sensual abyss.

"Shall I repeat the question? I know Slytherins tend to be a bit thick headed."

In his state of complete and utter nirvana, Draco paid no mind to Harry's taunt. Old habits die hard, it seems, even while in the midst of a sexual taboo. Draco whispered off a series of spells with wand less magic, both lubricating and stretching himself, with no preparation work needed. He squirmed as he felt the spells take effect.

"Alright." Was the barely audible scrape of a response Harry got.

He positioned himself between Draco's legs at his entrance and slowly pressed forward.

_"Oh..."_ they both sighed as Harry's member made its way past the initial muscle resistance.

Draco winced as he felt the burn of his inner walls expanding to accommodate Harry's thick length. The spells had done their part, but they could only do so much... and it was only Draco's first time.

The slight show of pain Draco made wasn't registered by Harry as he continued to fully seat himself inside of the blonde. All he could think about was how hot and tight his little hole was and how badly he just wanted to slam in and claim Drac-Malfoy as his own, however, when Draco whimpered, Harry could no longer draw out his scanadoulous fantasy. He took notice of the pain shown clearly on the other boy's ethereal face and stopped to wait for Draco to become adjusted to him.

Harry gave a shuddery breath and asked, "You okay?"

After several moments of baited breath, Draco gave an almost imperceptible nod and Harry gently slid in the remaining few inches with more self-control than he'd ever known he possessed. When Harry was completely settled inside of the blonde, he looked down to catch his first real glimpse of the incredible visage his longtime rival made.

The way the moon gently touched Draco's flawless pale skin made Harry ache with a need to kiss every inch of his perfectly chiseled flesh. The light gathering of perspiration across Draco's body had Harry reaching down to caress along his abdominal muscles. The light gathering of blonde hairs, sheltering Draco's beautiful prick from the world had Harry salivating. He even began to see the seemingly pointy corners of the other boy's face with a fresh set of unbiased eyes, and the vision he was presented with made his heart lurch.

"You're exquisite..."

Incandescent emerald eyes met liquid mercury and they stared into each other for what felt like centuries, but was really only moments, seeing things about each other they had never known or even thought to ever know.

Draco soon became restless and flexed his inner muscles hoping to incite Harry into action, but only received a deep throaty groan in initial response. Harry, ever perceptive, picked up on the message, after he got over how hot the figurative 'tap on the wrist' had gotten him, he pulled out slowly and took his first tentative thrust. Harry soon became more confident in his stroke and quickened his pace, to the loud insistence of his lover, after his first few uncontrolled thrusts.

"_Harry, YES, right there._" Draco exclaimed in a desperate whisper arching his back as he received his first lesson in the workings and purpose of the prostate.

"_Please... Harry...more._"

Harry angled his hips and began giving Draco's sweet spot all the attention he so desperately begged for.

"So tight. So hot. I love it when I can feel your muscles pulsating around me. Want you so bad."

Hearing Harry speak like that only pushed Draco closer to release, leaving Harry not far behind.

"You feel so good, Draco. I'm gonna..." Was all Harry could get out before he spilled his hot seed into the convulsing hole.

Being filled with Harry's essence did it for Draco, and he released all over his stomach without having had to touch himself with one of the most intense climaxes he'd ever experienced.

Harry rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm with shallow thrusts and collapsed onto the Slytherin.

**-?-**

Draco was almost beyond words. His body was limp with the effects of the earth shattering response Harry had summoned from him. He had never experienced something so intense. So amazing. This was all he could ponder as he laid in the aftermath of their release.

Harry listened to the sound of their breathing, wondering if he should say something, _anything_, to fill the lengthening silence. But after a while he gave up thinking about it. He lay still enclosed within Draco, his face pressed against his neck, his warm breath tickling Draco's skin as his eyelids gradually drifted down in total blissful relaxation.

This peace was shattered about 15 minutes later when Draco made up his mind about their situation.

"Potter?" Draco interrupted the silence that had settled and wiggled his hips. "Would you mind? I've got to, you know, be back in my room before anyone notices I've gone..."

"Oh yeah, of course." Harry succinctly replied before he eased out of Draco's angry red hole.

"Well, that was..."Harry grasped for what to say as he awkwardly tried the 'after talk' as he stood before the blonde, who was trying to sort out where his wand had gone. He rubbed the back of his neck and tried again. "Malfoy,-"

"Is that your go at eloquence, Potter? Don't become a pansy on me. It was just a bit of a tumble in the grass, no pun intended. This changes nothing. I still think you're as titillating a conversation as a brick wall, and as graceless as a penguin. If this gets out... so help me."

"Bloody hell! You can't be civil to save your bloody life! We've just bloody shagged, an amazing shag it was, and now you're threatening me? You're unbelievable. Completely bonkers. Give me my clothes back. I have to go." Harry fumed.

A spell and wand wave later, both boys were redressed and cleaned up. As soon as his clothes were back on, Harry picked up his dropped wand and stormed away. He didn't know why he was so angry. He hated Malfoy. Just because they shared a very intimate experience... didn't mean a thing. Fine! He could be a twat if he wanted. Were the thoughts swimming around the young boy's head. Harry didn't have to deal with him. He remembered his dropped invisibility cloak, summoned it to him with a wand less accio, and crept back up to his dorm; not noticing the seemingly frozen blonde still standing where they had made-fucked?

**-?-**

They didn't use protection, was all Draco's mind could focus on as he stood stock-still in place.

_No_, no, everything was fine. Draco thought as he ran his hands down his clothes before he took off for his own dorm. He had taken his daily contraceptive potion. You couldn't be too sure of what would happen if the moment struck. Even if Malfoys didn't bottom. One can never be too safe.

Draco was sure he had taken it.

But later when he got to his room and saw the lilac colored potion, his Godfather Professor Snape had made for him, awaiting his arrival in his side table drawer; he wasn't so sure everything really would be fine.

* * *

**A/N:** Hay guise~~ did you enjoy the first chapter? I KNOW I DID! Okay, I'm weird, but yeah, let's get to it.

I made up a spell. The "sobrietus" bit. It's a sobering charm. Pretty self-explanatory.  
I used canon charms,_ lumos_ and _scourgify_.

Any questions, PM me or like leave a review, please.

I'm not perfect. I make mistakes.

**LET ME KNOW WHEN I DO, SO I CAN FIX THEM.**


	2. Chapter Two: Enzymes

**A/N: **Second chapter. Thanks for the reviews guys! It means a lot! And I've made a MILLION changes to chapter one so check those out if you'd like. I saw typos/errors that completely embarrassed me. I didn't catch them until I re-read the chapter, so I've made changes. Onto my reviewers:

**PinkG:** Lol, thanks for the review! I could never hate you and I'm glad you liked the color of the potion. I'll try and be as quick as I can with updating. It's all a figuring out thing... I'm figuring it out as I go… so,_ please_ don't hate _me… _:p

**Guest** (Guest accounts get love too)**:** Thank you for reviewing!

**Rii96:** Ok! :p

**Kurtbastian**: Thanks! :D

**Warnings:**Non-con, but it is Deathly Hallows compliantISH; OOCish [Main warnings in first chapter]

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters from the stories. Except for maybe some new plot elements and typos. All credit goes to the lovely J.K. Rowling and associates.

**Pairings: **Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Harry, eventual Draco/Harry

**Rate/Review/Blah/Blah: Do all that ok**

ENJOY

Sixth Year

**[Revised. Holla.]**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Enzymes**

As the typical Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy confrontations usually went; this one seemed different to Hermione as she watched Harry attempt to keep from Draco's general line of view by hiding in the large before dinner crowd.

The Golden Trio was making its way to the Great Hall after another rousing Monday of classes. Harry's avoidance of Malfoy seemed quite peculiar to Hermione, seeing as he usually scouted for Malfoy to antagonize the other boy and continue in their immature bickering fashion. She'd expected there to be a battle of egos after the game last Friday, but... this. _This _being Harry's odd behavior. All day, Hermione had noticed how reserved and quiet Harry had been. She thought he'd felt better since their trip to Hogsmeade on Saturday. It seemed Harry had been enjoying himself; not taking into account that tense moment after Ron pointed out Malfoy when he saw Draco make his way to the Three Broomsticks with his usual goons, Vince Crabbe, and Greg Goyle. Harry had gone quiet and pale. Hermione had filed that away, but she hadn't thought much into. Draco and Harry's usual animosity typically left Harry a bit on the bitter side. But this seemed different, like the mention of Draco had left Harry a bit shaken. After a moment, Harry had seemingly gathered his wits and continued on in his conversation with Ron, agreeing that Malfoy was an arrogant tosser, but his agreement didn't have its usual vehemence or bite.

The rest of the day seemed rather eventless and calm. They had gone to Honeydukes; Ron had bought out all of the chocolate frogs, Harry getting the new chocolate bar that gave the taste of three different chocolates: dark, milk, and white chocolate. Hermione settling for lemon drops. Headmaster Dumbledore's insistence that she have a lemon drop when she went to see him gave her a taste for the little sour candies.

_They were quite satiating_… she internally sighed as she thought back on their trip to Honeydukes.

Hermione was shaken from her silent musing when they arrived at the doors leading to the Great Hall. Just as they were making their way to Gryffindor table, Hermione heard Draco call to Harry. It seemed that his offensive tactics with Malfoy hadn't really paid off.

"Potter!" Malfoy called as he was surrounded by his posse, just _hankering _for a fight.

Hermione stood with Ron and watched as Harry turned and faced his aggressor, less than thrilled to have an approaching fight on his hands; _especially _with the centre of his recently developed sexual fantasies.

"Looking very fit, Potter. Is that a new hand-me-down cloak you've got there?" Malfoy smirked as he made the first insult; his dorm mates snickering at his side.

"Look, Malfoy-" Harry tried before he was cut off by a startlingly red-faced Ron.

"Oy, Malfoy, why don't you mind your own? So lonely in the dungeons with your Death Eaters that you always have to mess with people who have actual friends?" Ron mocked.

A hushed silence fell over the entire Hall as everyone turned to watch the scene unfold, even the Professors were stunned by Ron's show.

"Why you poor, lowly _Weasel, _I'll show you lonely-", Draco was stopped just as he went for his wand by a very uncharacteristically serious Dumbledore.

"That is _enough, _boys. Now, everyone to their respective House tables. Ron, Harry, Draco, I'll see you in my office tomorrow morning."

Dumbledore finished with a flourish that only he could pull off, walking back to the Head Table to return to his seat with a Snape-like billow of his powder blue cloak. Little clouds floating across the fabric as it rippled in his stride. When he arrived at his seat, he waited until the boys were seated to signal that the house-elves should release the meals.

Harry sat next to Ginny with Ron on his right and Hermione in front of him. His back to Draco, "Malfoy needs to get that stick out of his arse. Bloody wanker."

"Yeah, 'Arry, I 'gree, mate." Ron said around a mouth full of mashed potatoes and chicken, already consuming half of the food placed before them.

"_Honestly, _Ronald! Don't speak your mouth full! It's both rude and disgusting! I'm sure your mother taught you better." Hermione admonished indignantly as a small amount of Ron's food made its way back down to the table, in front of her.

Harry shook his head at Ron's antics and tentatively pushed his food around his plate. He wasn't really hungry, but he felt like he needed to seem at least vaguely interested in his meal to keep attention away from himself as his thoughts went back to their usual cycle. Ever since that night… ever since he and Draco had made love—because that was the only way Harry could describe it at this point, although he was loathe to do so; it was still _Malfoy—_he couldn't focus properly… and he was confused as hell about, well, _everything_. His sexuality. If he really did hate Malfoy as much as he'd thought. Hell, he was confused about why he'd even considered shagging Malfoy, _of all people_, in the first place!

Ginny leaned in next to Harry and whispered, "Alright, Harry?"

Slightly startled, Harry dropped his fork, but quickly picked it up,"Yeah, Gin. I'm fine. Just a bit off today. Didn't eat much at breakfast." He gave her a weak smile.

Ginny bit her lip and nodded, accepting his explanation. "I just… I wanted to let you know I'm here… if you need anything… someone to talk to, that is." She added quickly, blush lightly tinting her cheeks.

"Thanks, Gin. I appreciate it." Harry gave her a genuine smile and turned back to his food.

He didn't notice the questioning gaze of one Hermione Granger watching him as he was pulled back into his whirlwind thoughts, or when Draco Malfoy slowly made his way out of the hall.

**-?-**

_Bloody tossers. Bloody old coot. _Draco angrily thought as he took his place between Crabbe and Goyle, Pansy on his left, beside Goyle, gossiping about some new tripe. He reached for his goblet and took a sip as he glared across the hall at Harry's back; willing him to turn around and look at him, _challenge_ him, so he could feel some sense of normalcy. So he could pick a fight and get his mind off of all the _stupid _problems facing him.

**-?-**

Earlier that day Malfoy Senior had owled Draco, notifying him that he would be coming to 'retrieve' him next month to spend the winter holidays at home. And a half an hour after Draco had received the letter; his father had firecalled through Snape's rooms to explain in code that they'd be entertaining _guests, _and that he'd have to be on his best behavior, right before he abruptly ended the call. The 'guests' bit had Draco's hackles up and his stomach churning, as he kneeled before the flames. That could only mean one thing, and he wasn't ready to face that thing just yet. As he rethought the call with his father, Draco put down his goblet and he tried not to think about the fear that had plagued him for the past few months, but it came rushing to him, sending a chill down his spine and a stutter in his heartbeat.

Draco's attention was snagged when he heard mention of someone's impending pregnancy.

"…yes, dear, I heard that too! Lavender Brown! Pregnant! Can you _believe _it? What a tart!" Pansy gushed as she gossiped amiably with Millicent Bulstrode, fellow sixth year Slytherin, and personal Quidditch team brick wall.

"What's that you say, Pans?" Being reminded of _his _little problem wasn't making Draco feel in the least bit happy.

"Lavender Brown has gotten herself pregnant! I knew it was going to happen." Pansy said arrogantly, "The way she slept around was just… _obscene _and _indecent!" _Pansy exclaimed in Draco's general direction, not being able to get past Greg's bulbous body.

"I heard she slept with 3 guys in the same night!"

"I heard she'd not been taking the contraceptive potion."

With these exclamations, Pansy was again ensconced in conversation, leaving Draco to think about his own little mistake.

_What if I'm…? I can't be… There've been no signs… It's all fine…_Draco thought trying to calm his frantically beating heart.

"You alright, boss?" Crabbe asked as he finished half of a chicken; he'd noticed that Draco was breathing funny. 'Like he'd been running from a group of hippogriffs or something.'

"Yes, I'm fine. I just. I need to go. I have some work to... start on." Draco said trying to keep his voice as stoic as possible and his actions from seeming as frenzied as his thoughts, making his way towards the doors.

"But, boss, what about your din-" Vince called, confused.

Draco was out the doors before Crabbe could finish his question. When he got down the corridor and was far enough away from the Great Hall, he took off for the dungeons in a sprint.

_It's not possible. It was only one time. _Draco repeated mournfully in his head as his logic made itself spitefully known. _Once is all it takes your idiot! Why didn't you stop that bloody wanker! Why would you _sleep_ with him?! What is wrong with you?_

By the time Draco had made it to the portrait guarding the Slytherin dorms from the halls, he could feel the bitter sting of tears in the back of his throat. He rasped out the password and made his way to the sixth year boy dorms. By the time Draco made it to his room, thankfully the common room was desolate; everyone having gone to dinner, tears were streaming down his face. His possible impending fatherhood coupled with the upcoming meeting with Voldemort, and just _everything,_was too much for him to handle, and he broke down. He barely made it to his bed before his legs gave out on him. As soon as his body hit the bed, he curled up into the fetal position and just cried. He had at least a half an hour before anyone would be down to the dungeons after dinner, so he let down his defenses and allowed himself a good cry. It had been so long since he'd last cried. Weakness was not something that a true Malfoy possessed, more so showed; at least that's what his father had been telling him since the first time he had been confronted with the ever loathed emotion.

He'd had night terrors one night many years ago, and went to the one place he thought he would be able to receive support and solace: his parent's room. Sadly, this logic was flawed. When Draco had arrived at his parent's door in tears and shaking, his father had scolded him. His mother had sadly watched on, wanting to hold her little boy so bad, but feared for Lucius' reaction. She'd wanted so very badly to stop the tears and make him feel better, but her _husband _wouldn't allow that. He told Draco to go back to his room and to stop acting like such a plebeian weak-willed fool.

_"Malfoys don't cry. And they sure as hell aren't afraid of the dark."_

He was six.

The tears came even more heavily as he thought about all the lonely nights he had spent as a child. All of the times he had wished, _begged _for a companion, or for his mother's touch. The warmth from her embraces whenever she comforted him after an episode with his father. To the public he was a pampered and spoiled child. This was the truth in most cases, however, Draco never received the love and recognition he so craved from his father. He'd always worked to make him proud, but he was never outwardly shown affection, like the love his mother gave him; the love and support. Draco yearned for her guidance right now. He wanted someone to help him. To tell him what he should do.

He couldn't be pregnant, not because he didn't want it, but because he couldn't raise a child in a world like this. In a world run by a madman that seemed unstoppable. A world where his or her own grandfather would try and instill fear into their little heart and force strength that they didn't possess, but faked very well. If he were pregnant, which he prayed to the Gods he wasn't, he'd try his damndest to provide the best for his baby. He'd work to keep them away from the politics his life surrounded, away from their grandfather, and the thugs he associated with. Draco hoped very badly, for the child's sake, that he wouldn't have to do this, but there was only one real way to know if he would have to anticipate the arrival of yet another pawn in the little game Lord Voldemort played. He would have to take a pregnancy test.

**-?-**

The problem, Draco thought sourly while he cleaned himself up after the momentary lapse in his facade of emotionlessness, with taking a pregnancy test stemmed from the very complicated potion he would have to brew in order to acquire said test.

Draco went into the co-ed bathroom to assess if he would need to use _glamour _or not to hide the evidence of his emotional fragility from his dorm mates. He had at least 15 to 20 minutes before anyone would be down so he quickly made up his mind, after casting a charm to right his slight bed-head, that he would go to Snape's chambers to get the tome that would tell him what he'd need. He would be able to take, _borrow _the ingredients from Snape's storeroom and make the potion later that night whilst everyone was asleep. Fool-proof plan it was, seeing as Draco had the password to both Snape's chambers; and the potions storeroom was in the classroom, adjacent to Snape's quarters. Draco gave himself a small smile as he made his way out of his dorm. At least something was on his side.

**-?-**

The thing about the dungeons was this: once you got used to them, their little quirky nuisances that would scare someone unfamiliar with them out of their wits, it was like walking in a well-known neighborhood, however, there were times when they got to the most familiar of souls. Walking in the dungeons alone at night while everyone was in Great Hall wasn't the most inviting task that Draco was ever proposed with, but he was on a mission and damn it all to hell if he was going to let a few shadows that weren't the usual ghastly visitors, scare him.

Draco tried not to take much notice of the sigh of relief his subconscious unknowingly gave when he arrived at the Potion's classroom safely. He disarmed the spells that he knew Snape put up to keep unwanted visitors from inside the room, outside of school hours, and made his way to Snape's hidden rooms. Unlike most of the staff that had a room in the corridor of the first floor, Snape had deemed his classroom good enough. He had hidden quarters behind the class that only few knew about. The few being all of Slytherin; he was their Head of House so it was only right they knew where to locate him in times of emergency, and the other teachers. He was a very private man and didn't want to have to deal with "_sniveling little brats_" in his free-time. Draco cast a _lumous _with his wand and crept into the room, to the back near Snape's desk, where he could locate the portrait of the 17th Century Potions Master's that guarded Snape's rooms. He whispered the password and was granted entry.

Knowing he was on a short time frame Draco made his way to Snape's bookshelf where he knew his Godfather held all of his important books. Once there, it was simple work finding the book, he had read every book in Snape's possession over the years in his free time on his visits. He located the book with ease and turned through the preface to the Table of Contents where he looked for the page telling him about all of the ingredients he would need. When he found the page, he cast a spell on it that would replicate the text onto a parchment for him. With this done, he put the book back directly where he'd gotten it from and left out of Snape's rooms to head for the storeroom where he would make quick work of collecting everything he'd need. He had little time left before the hordes would be milling out of dinner, satiated. He quickly went in and collected everything he'd needed, his photographic memory coming in handy. With all of his business completed, Draco hurried back to his dorm to hide away his ingredients and instructions, to wait out the arrival of his beloved classmates.

**-?-**

"Harry when we get back to the room, wanna play a game of Exploding Snaps with me, Seamus and Dean?" Ron asked with a lazy grin on his face, as they made their way back to Gryffindor.

Another satisfying meal, Ron happily thought.

"Yeah, sure."

"Harry... can I talk to you?" Ginny asked hesitantly, lagging behind their group of friends.

"What's up, Gin? Go ahead guys, we'll be right up." Harry stopped and waved to his friends, then followed Ginny to the side of the corridor out of the way.

She bit her lip and looked down at the floor as she mumbled out, "Thisfriday...Iwasthinking,maybewecouldumIdon'tknowhaveapicnicbythelake?"

"What's that? I couldn't understand you..." Harry replied, puckering his eyebrow in confusion.

"Um, I was wondering if you'd like to have a... um, picnic... with me? This... Friday, after classes?" Ginny asked hopefully as she tentatively looked into Harry's eyes.

Making up his mind about the Malfoy situation, Harry decided that if he was going to forget about it, he'd have to find others to help him do it. So he agreed.

"Er, sure. Yeah, okay." Harry nodded and Ginny beamed.

"Great! Erm, yeah, cool. So I'll see you Friday after classes. Bye, Harry" Ginny rushed off to find her friends in her excitement.

_I hope I'm not making a mistake..._

Harry silently mused over the outcome of his little "date" with Ginny. Hoping it would go well and he'd be able to forget about everything with Draco. He then went up to his dorm to enjoy a nice after dinner game before they tucked in.

**-?-**

_Crabbe's snoring is obscene. Sodding fool, I told him the next time he forgot to put up a silencing charm I'd spell him into next week._Draco vindictively thought as he slipped from his bed, around midnight.

_I'll just have to show him I don't fool around. _Draco cast a charm on Crabbe that would leave him speechless for a day, save the animal noises he would be able to make. After Draco cast the charm he allowed himself a quiet laugh, tomorrow would be interesting. He went back to his bed, gathered everything he'd need and made his way to the astronomy tower, where he knew he'd be alone.

**-?-**

_This should be the last ingredient_...

Having finished with the potion Draco waited the mandatory 30 minutes before he could use it. Time had been dragging while making the potion. He'd thought over all he'd need to do in his upcoming Marking, he'd decided in favor of the Dark side after considering all of his options. He was afraid, oh, he was deathly afraid, but he'd rather be afraid on the... the winning side than not. Bringing him to his next couplet of thoughts. Harr-_Potter_. He couldn't feel anything more than loathing for Potter, or at least that's what he'd been thinking for the past six years. Emotions weren't his strongest point. His on-and-off relationship with Pansy was nothing more than stress release in the form of blow jobs and the occasional hook-up. He didn't feel anything more for her than friendship. He didn't think he was capable... he'd never really known love other than what he felt for his mother which was more of an instinctual mother-son love. It was different.

_Love_, was not something he'd equate himself with. It made people lose sight of their goals. It made them want to be the best they possibly could for someone who would never reciprocate their affections. It made a son want to do everything in his power to make his father proud, getting nothing in return. No, _love _was not something Draco would ever let himself feel for anyone, nonetheless ponder. So he turned his back on his thoughts and looked to see if the timer he'd set had gone off. Luckily for him, just as he approached the cauldron he heard successive chimes.

The moment of truth was upon him. Draco took out the needle he'd brought to help him get the three droplets of his blood into the potion; he pricked his finger and watched as each drop fell. As soon as he'd healed his finger he waited impatiently to see what color the potion would change to, hoping with all the strength inside of him that it wouldn't turn blue.

* * *

**A/N:** Yayayayayayayay I finished another chapter! And it's a cliffhanger! Do you think he's preggers? Well, you'll just have to wait and see!

Onto other news, I've got a general idea of where I'm going with the story! Yay Tiff! Meaning, I've mapped it out and all of that technical junk, soooo next chapter should be up in like a week or something.

Thanks for all the people who've read it so far and reviewed/followed/favorited, I really appreciate it!

Just so ya know, I'm not one of those writers who start something then won't finish it. I _abhor_those writers and I flame their stories tbh. Lol.

So **AGAIN,** if I've made mistakes, point them out. I'm human. We make mistakes. It's in our nature.  
Review and I'll make sure to check my work and remove typos :3 fair trade-off?


	3. Chapter Three: Starring

**A/N:** Chapter THREE! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've just started my first year of college and we've moved, so there's been a lot for me to deal with (loss of internet *sad face*). As always, thanks for the reviews; I appreciate it :-)

If you guys didn't notice in the last chapter, there's been a change in pairings and year. So yeah, can't wait to see how the relationship unfolds… and it's sixth year (for canon plot reasons).

There's also been another little change: the restroom location. At first it was a co-ed restroom a little ways away from Draco's room near the girl's rooms, but I've decided to attach one to each room to make accessibility easier.

There are 4 four poster beds to each room. Typical bedroom set-up.

**Warnings:** Non-con, but it is Deathly Hallows compliantISH; OOCish [Main warnings in first chapter].

**Pairings:** Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Harry, eventual Draco/Harry

**Rate/Review/Blah/Blah: Do all that ok**

**[Revised. Holla.]**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Starring**

The anticipation was killing Draco. He'd been sitting next to the cauldron for the past fifteen minutes and nothing had changed.

_Is this a good sign? Am I not pregnant? Or… did I mess up a step? _

The last question caught Draco off-guard. He was the best in Potions, besides that bint Hermione, and he usually never missed steps or miscalculated ingredient amounts; in other words, his work was meticulous. He got the parchment from beside his foot and carefully re-read the steps to ensure that he'd done everything correctly.

After he finished mentally going through all the steps he'd taken and checking them over with the parchment, he got to the bottom and saw small print:

_"In some cases the potion may not work because there has not been enough time passed since conception, or other factors may be prohibiting the potion from reading the user's blood."_

That was odd. Draco had never heard of the pregnancy potion not working. And this particular potion recipe came from Snape's personal shelf, so it had to be the best. What was the bloody matter?

Not feeling completely comfortable with this turn in events, Draco cleaned up and took everything back to his rooms. When he got back, he lay in bed trying to see the positive in his situation. He may not be pregnant. The fact that the color didn't change, didn't mean he was; however, since it didn't turn green to _tell_ him he wasn't pregnant, he wasn't out of the danger zone.

Before nodding off, Draco made up his mind: _I'm going to forget that any of this happened and pretend it was all just a bad dream._

The following Friday when Draco was being rushed to the infirmary, he began to think his plan wasn't the best.

"I know the perfect spot, Harry! Just up the hill under the tree. It gives the perfect view of the lake at sunset!" Ginny gushed as she led an amused Harry away from the castle.

It was Friday afternoon, and Ginny and Harry were on their way to their picnic. When Harry had told Ron and Hermione about his and Ginny's _hanging out_, Ron had patted him on the back in congratulations, and Hermione had raised an eye brow, but said nothing more than 'well, I'm happy for you both, Harry' and was whisked off by an excited Ginny to discuss god-knows-what else; leaving Ron and Harry to iron out Ron's plan to ask Hermione out for their last Hogsmeade trip before they all went home for the Winter Holidays.

"Just up here." Ginny said a little less excitedly with a shy smile in Harry's direction.

On their journey up the hill, Ginny kept sneaking shy glances in Harry's direction when she thought he wasn't looking. Harry played the part of unsuspecting object very well, keeping his focus ahead of him.

When they finally arrived at the little slope on the hill, Ginny set down the basket and went about readying their spot. A blanket was laid down and the food was unpacked; after this was all settled, they both sat down to look out over the setting sun.

"I'm glad you asked me to… to do this, Gin. The view is beautiful."

Ginny blushed and quietly said, "I'm glad you agreed to come. I've had…well, I-I like you, Harry."

Not really knowing what to say, Harry went for the sandwiches the house elves had enthusiastically over packed. "What would you like? We have ham, bologna, and turkey?" Harry smiled at Ginny, not noticing the slight loss of warmth in her eyes, as he ignored her statement.

"Ham, please." Ginny took her sandwich and they ate in silence until Harry decided to alleviate some of the awkwardness.

"Erm, Gin, m'sorry I didn't reply when you said you liked me earlier, I, um, I like you too." Harry gave her a thin smile as he lied, which went unnoticed by Ginny. She didn't notice the lack of sincerity in his statement either; all she heard was that Harry reciprocated her feelings.

Ginny gave Harry a meek smile, elated at this new development in their impending relationship. "So… that was a really good game you played last week." Knowing just what to say to get Harry going, Ginny brought up the Quidditch match they'd just played and their conversation began.

_Bloody tossers. Bloody Quidditch team. I'll show them a bad seeker._ Draco flew through the air in a blur, taking his frustration out on his broom. He had just ended Quidditch practice with his team and had received the biggest verbal assault for his 'poor performance' in the game.

_Takes more than one person to play a _team_, imbeciles._ His angry thoughts were cut short as he was making his way quickly towards the lake.

His stomach began to act up and he became dizzy. Right before he passed out, he remembered seeing a flash of startlingly bright red hair and the glint of sunlight off of a pair of thin-rimmed glasses.

**-?**-

"_Malfoy?!_ Oh my god, Harry! He's falling!" Ginny frantically screamed as she watched Draco's descent from his broom. It was at least a 200 foot fall.

Thinking quickly, Harry grabbed his wand and cast a complicated levitation spell that Ginny had never heard before. Just as Draco's unconscious body was going to make contact with the ground, Harry's spell took affect and he struggled to hold Draco's weight up as he and Ginny rushed to him.

"What do you think's happened? He could have _died_, I hate the git, but that's no way for anyone to go…" Ginny said, a little frightened by the suddenness of everything. They had just been enjoying their date when Draco literally fell out of nowhere.

"I honestly don't know, Gin." Harry said as they reached Draco. Harry released the spell taking Draco's prone body into his arms, cradling him close to his chest. "We've got to get him to the infirmary."

Ginny gave Harry a bizarre look as she watched him hold Draco with more care than she thought was possible for someone who hated Draco as much as Harry, but she ignored it and agreed anyways.

They ran down the lawn and up the hill to the entrance where they rushed down the corridors until they arrived at the infirmary out of breathe, catching nosy eyes along the way. Harry carrying a still unconscious Draco, the three made their way to Madam Pomfrey's office.

"What is all this ruckus? Adam, if you're back-_oh_. Harry James Potter! Have you and Draco been fighting again? Be sure that I'll be notifying Headmast-"

"Madam Pomfrey, Harry wasn't fighting Draco! We were, erm," Ginny blushed but kept going, "we were on a date out by the lake and we saw him fall from the sky! Out of _nowhere_!"

"Alright, let's see him! Lay him down on one of the beds and I'll be right over." Pomfrey went back into her office to retrieve her wand, then made her way over to Draco. "So what's happened? Tell me again and make sure not to leave anything out."

Ginny retold everything that she knew about what happened, which wasn't much, as Harry tenderly watched over Draco, worry subtly etched into his features.

"Is that it, Mr. Potter?" Pomfrey sternly looked at Harry, mistaking his narrow-eyed concentration for a menacing glare.

Harry shook himself and looked up at her, "yes, that's about it… he's breathing… I can... I can see that. But he's passed out."

"Alright. Out of the way you two. Go back to your dorm."

As they walked away they heard her running out the precursory health checking charms.

"Oh, Harry, I know he's a total prat and all, but, I don't want him to _die_." Ginny reached out for Harry and wrapped her arms around him, gently crying into his shirt.

Harry awkwardly patted her back and looked back to where Madam Pomfrey was still working over Draco. "Erm, yeah, Gin. I'm sure he's, uh, fine. He's a Malfoy. They're persistent buggers." Harry joked, trying to lighten the mood, and reassure himself.

Ginny softly giggled into Harry's shoulder sending a chill down his spine that he couldn't interpret. He couldn't figure out if it was from sexual awareness, or just an instinctual reaction to the light caress of air.

"You know, Gin, you don't have to wait here. I can stay and you go tell the others what's happening. I'll just stay around so Pomfrey… doesn't get any ideas about what happened and go to Snape or Dumbledore." Harry smiled down at Ginny as she pulled back and wiped her face.

"Are-are you sure? I couldn't leave you here by yourself, our-our date is _ruined_." Ginny pouted and started to tear up again, but Harry quickly set to reassuring her.

"It was perfect, Gin. I had a lot of fun. I'd… I'd like to do it again, if that's okay with you?" Harry asked.

Ginny's eyes went wide and she gaped, but quickly pulled herself together, "Yeah. Yeah, Harry." Her recurring blush made an appearance. "I'd like that. Alright, I'll go back to Gryffindor and tell everyone you're waiting it out here to talk to the Professors." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went back to their dorm, turning around and waving when she got to the door.

Harry turned back and walked towards where Madam Pomfrey was still running tests on Draco. Noticing that Pomfrey had put up a partition around the bed, he quietly made his way up to the curtain, catching voices drifting from the other side.

"-that's _absurd_. I couldn't be. I've-I've not had any _relations_ with anyone. You must have it wrong. This is why father doesn't want my medical business conducted through the school." Harry heard Draco's arrogant voice and wrinkled his eyebrow at what he had caught. Draco _had_ had relations. With him in fact. Why was he lying? What relevance does that have to do with what's wrong with him?

Harry went back to listening.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure that we both _know_ it isn't absurd. Male pregnancy is rare, but not unheard of. Now according to my tests you're pregnant. And about a week at that. That's what must have caused you to pass out. Now, I'm going to have to notify-"

"_NO!_ I-" Harry heard Draco choke up and he stepped closer to the partition, not believing his ears. Unfortunately, as he got closer the bottom of his sneaker scuffed the floor and he heard Madam Pomfrey swear as she cast a silencing charm around them.

Harry couldn't believe what he'd heard. Draco was- and male pregnancy. How? This couldn't be- Did Draco have sex with someone else after they-

Harry collapsed on the nearest bed he could find. He had to get out of there. He needed to clear his head. The only way he could do that was if he went and got his fire bolt… but then he'd have to go up to the common room… and see all of his friends… and Ginny. Gods, what had he done?

_Draco was… Draco was pregnant and he was leading Ginny on. It wasn't on purpose._ Of course it wasn't, he tried to console himself. He had just wanted a temporary distraction, some _company,_ but he'd asked her out again and he was _sure_ she was up in Gryffindor telling anyone that would listen. Harry sighed sadly as he headed for the Quidditch Pitch to get a spare broom.

It wasn't bad enough that The Order of Phoenix had recently had a meeting to inform him that Voldemort was up to something. _No_, it wasn't good enough that he had to suspend his life for a war he didn't sign up for. And now he had fathered another life that would be a part of this mess. Harry picked up his pace sprinting down the halls, running towards the only freedom he knew.

Flying.

That was the only place his troubles couldn't reach him. As the wind whipped around him in a gentle caress that soothed his worries and healed his aches, he was finally able to breath. He loved the way he could just wrap himself up in the breeze and just _go_.

Harry got to the shed in record time and picked out a broom, turned and kicked off. Not seeing a pair of sage eyes watching his journey, or aged hands start to stroke a long grey beard.

"_NO!_ I-" Draco started to sob. "This ca-can't happen. I have so much- everything is happening. This can't be real. Please, _please, _don't t-tell anyone. I-I need time to, to tell the other father… and. You're bound by doctor/patient confidentiality! You-you can't tell anyone unless I say." Draco tried in a last effort to win back some of his pride.

Madam Pomfrey looked down on Draco, her features softening as she heard the sorrow in his voice. Her pitying stare wasn't lost on Draco.

"And you can st-stop looking at me like that." Draco said as he straightened himself out. _Damn hormones_. "I don't _need_ your pity."

"Mr. Malfoy, I know this is all a shock, but if a condition is putting a student at risk I am bound by a medical oath to inform the Headmaster; and male pregnancy is risky. Now I can give you a month, _maybe_ two with regular visits to see me, but then he has to know. You have options, Mr. Malfoy. There is adoption, or if you decide to keep the child, there are books that I can give you, but if you decide-" Draco cut her off.

He stood on shaky legs and forced his mask back in place. "I know my options, Madam Pomfrey, and I'd thank you to hold your tongue about my… _situation_. Th-thank you." Draco cleared his throat. "I'm going to go back to my dorm."

Before Draco could get past the curtain, Madam Pomfrey stopped him, holding out a book to him. "Mr. Malfoy, you need to read this and take what it says seriously. Male pregnancy is not very well known, so you must be very cautious. There is a life growing in you, so you are no longer living for yourself. Think of your child."

Draco gave her an icy stare, took the book and made his way out of the infirmary as gracefully as he could. But when he got down the hall into an empty corridor, he spotted an alcove and hid behind the statue and sunk down to the ground to let his tears fall.

**-?-**

The sun had set about an hour before Harry decided to land. He had fled through the night with only the light of his wand and a steady, revamped,_ lumous._ Harry landed and returned the broom to the shed. He rushed back up to the castle in the darkness deciding that the best offense for his defense would be to confront Malfoy about what he had heard as soon as possible. He knew that everyone would be coming from dinner around this time so he headed for the Great Hall.

As soon as he got past the doors he was bombarded by a very angry looking Hermione.

"_HARRISON JAMES POTTER!_ Where in the _world_ have you been? Do you understand how _worried_ we've been? We thought something had happened to you! We thought _Voldemort_ had gotten you. Don't you _ever do anything like that again!_" Hermione admonished as she rushed to wrap Harry in an embrace that would make an anaconda proud.

"Harry, mate, don't do that again. And if you do, just take us along. Where did you go anyways?" Ron asked, the anxiousness slowly leaving his eyes.

"I'm fine guys. I just… I went for a ride. I had to clear my head. Pomfrey… erm, Pomfrey blamed Malfoy's fall on me and whatever else is wrong with the git." Harry lied, deciding that he wouldn't tell his friends about his situation with Draco.

"Oh, Harry. I knew I should have stayed with you." As Hermione released Harry, Ginny swooped in and took her place, resting her head on his shoulder.

"M'fine, Gin. Have you all seen Malfoy? I need to talk to him. To uh, get Dumbledore off my back. When I left Pomfrey was still working on him, but I heard her say she'd have to talk to Snape and Dumbledore."

"I knew he'd pull something like that! Ginny came in all flustered about what happened, but I just _knew _that prat would blame it on you!" Ron said becoming upset.

Hermione helpfully put in, ignoring Ron's usual Malfoy-induced anger, "No… we haven't seen him since earlier. At breakfast. But we can help you find him?"

"No, that's fine guys. I'll... I'll go look around for him. I'll see you all before you head off to bed, alright? And if I don't see you tonight, I'll definitely see you tomorrow at breakfast." Harry quickly bade all of his friends good night and rushed to his room to get the marauder's map to help him find Draco.

He got to his room and ran to his trunk, got the map, and rushed out to avoid any people that might want to question him about where he'd been. When he was safely away from Gryffindor, he made his way towards the dungeons, but stopped to activate the map.

_"Nobility prevails," _his father and the other Marauders were very inventive, as demonstrated by the password.

When figures and names started to appear around the school, Harry quickly scanned it to find Draco's name. _That's odd. What's Malfoy doing there?_ Harry questioned as he spotted Malfoy a little ways away from the infirmary in an alcove. Whatever his reasons for being there, Harry quickly made his way to him.

**-?-**

When Harry arrived at the corridor he thought Draco was in, he looked around, but couldn't find him. He slowly made his way down the hall checking all open places for Draco. He was rounding the corner down another corridor when he saw a robe sitting on the floor outside one of the alcoves holding a statue, so he cautiously made his way towards it.

"Hello?" He took another few steps closer. "An-anyone there?"

He heard a small moan come from inside of the little space and rushed to see what it was. He was surprised to see Draco lying against the wall in the little corner huddled against the wall next to vomit.

"Draco. _Draco!" _Harry said frantically. "Are you alright? _Draco_!" Harry crouched down beside him and pulled him towards his body, holding him close to his heart. When Draco came into contact with Harry's body heat, he shivered and let out a little whimper.

Harry, not knowing what to do, started to gently rock Draco. They stayed like that for the next ten minutes until Draco gained enough coherency to rasp out, "Potter?"

"Yeah, it's me." Harry soothingly whispered, gently stroking the hair from Draco's forehead.

Draco let out a gentle sigh and melted further into Harry's body, listening to his heartbeat. "What-what is that smell?" Draco asked wrinkling his nose.

"It seems you got sick on the floor." Harry chuckled as he cast a wandless _scourgify_ to clean up the mess. "Are you alright? I mean, obviously you're not alright… you were sitting in your vomit, but I mean um."

Draco struggled from Harry's arms at the reminder of his new predicament, putting his mask back into place and evening out his breathing. "I'm _peachy keen_, Potter. You can go now. Thanks for all of your help; I hope you didn't burst a capillary while casting the scourge." Draco said sourly as he stood unsteadily.

"No! Draco! Don't… don't be this way. I need to- we need to talk." Harry said desperately as he watched Draco try and step around him.

"No, we don't. I told you that what _happened_ was just a bit of fun. It was a mistake. Let's forget it ever occurred." Draco said tersely as he finally made his way around Harry.

Afraid that they wouldn't be able to talk seriously, Harry grabbed Draco's wrist before he got out of distance. "No, Draco-I, in the infirmary after I left you with Pomfrey, I heard…"

Draco pulled his wrist away and said sharply, "You heard _what_, exactly, Potter?"

Harry took a breath and laid it all out, "I-I heard that you're, uh, pregnant. Male pregnancy. And that you were, erm, a week… and we… we made love a week… ago."

Draco was momentarily startled by what Harry had said and the shock was evident on his face. _He can't know. How-how does he know?_ He pulled himself together, quickly fixing his mask, and gave Harry a look of pure loathing. "I don't know _what_ is going on in that dim brain of yours, but that's ridiculous. I am not, nor have I ever been, or will be pregnant. So don't go around spreading rumors. We did _not_ make love, you imbecilic buffoon."

Harry's face collapsed at Draco's words. He thought that maybe… he didn't know what he thought, but he asked, anyways, "It didn't… it didn't mean anything to you? I thought…"

"Yes, well, you thought wrong. Now, I've obviously missed dinner so I'm going to go try and find something to eat in the kitchens. Heed my words Potter, if this gets around, I will take measures to make your life even more of a hell than it already is."

Draco's parting words cut Harry to the core. He didn't know why, but he had never felt so hurt and alone by a threatening insult from Draco. He watched as Draco confidently strutted away from him down the hall.

Not knowing if what he had heard was just his mind making up stories, or if Draco just hated him so much he'd lie to him about his… his child, his future family, Harry sadly dragged himself back to his dorms, hoping, _praying_ that he wouldn't have to face anyone until the next morning.

_Bloody hell. _ _I can't take two more bloody weeks, much less a _month_ of this!_ _The bloody book said it should have been over by around now, or at _least _lessened._ Draco's mournful thoughts were punctuated by another round of vomiting.

He'd had morning sickness, _extreme_ morning sickness, for the past two weeks and everyday he woke up at 3 in the morning cursing Harry's existence. Cursing himself, as he ran to the restroom, for coming so close to Harry knowing about his little… he wasn't sure about what the fetus was at this point. He didn't know if he wanted to keep it, or if he wanted to… to… let it go. But luckily for him, his morning sickness was always early morning, when no one was awake, so he didn't have to explain why he was vomiting his life away. No one was the wiser about his condition; at least the vomiting portion.

Now the dark circles under his eyes, they were a little hard to explain away, considering he kept his appearance pristine at all times, but a simple glamour had been taking care of that little problem. His increasing appetite, however, was a little harder to explain away. His current excuse was that he was trying to put on weight for Quidditch; to lean out. So far his fellow Slytherins were accepting the excuse but Blaise Zabini, one of his closer friends, the only intelligent one, was starting to get suspicious.

The very perceptive dark-skinned Italian was starting to watch Draco a little closer, and it was unnerving. Draco was starting to think that Blaise knew what was happening with him…

The flush of the toilet startled Draco from his thoughts and he looked up to see Blaise casually peering down at him through his intelligence dark gaze.

Blaise hummed noncommittally, gave Draco one more glance in his slumped position against the toilet and walked back to their room. Stunned by what just happened, Draco stared into the space that Blaise was just standing in.

"Come off it, Malfoy. When one of my roommates is feeding the toilet early in the morning, it's not quite something one can ignore. Unless you're one of those oafs you associate with. Now clean yourself up and get back to bed so that I can." Blaises' words were emphasized when Draco heard his bed creak, indicating its occupancy.

Draco stared at the opening to the communal restroom, stunned. He _knew_ Blaise had figured something out. But his knowing about Draco's morning sickness didn't necessarily mean…

"I honestly don't care, Draco. You can tell me anything, but you don't have to. Either way, none of my business."

After this piece of information, Draco shakily made his way to the sink to rinse his face off. His magic hadn't been the steadiest, so he was sticking to muggle methods; for the time being. When he deemed himself fresh enough after his purging, he slowly and uncertainly made his way back to his room. He didn't know what to say to Blaise. He didn't know what to do. This was definitely new turf for him. At the entrance to their room Draco glanced towards Blaises' bed to see that the curtains to the four poster were still open and the Italian was lying on his side facing away from him.

Draco coughed. "Thanks, Zabini."

The only answer he received was gentle snoring, so he made his way to his own bed, closed the curtain then eased between the covers. As he lay half asleep, he couldn't help but think back on the hurt in Harry's eyes after his statement. _Merlin_ he was so close to breaking down when he saw the pain he'd put in Harry's beautiful expressive green eyes… _throw it all to hell_! Thoughts like these were detrimental. They wouldn't help anything. Not like he felt anything other than… dislike for Harry. _Gods! It was only one night!_ But he couldn't forget the care Harry had shown… the way he had nibbled on his ear, or the way he had caressed his body so gently… or the statement that he was beautiful and the sincerity in Harry's eyes… He was doomed. That's what this was.

He was only a week away from pledging _allegiance_ to the Dark side, but he was here cavorting about with the one boy destined to kill his new Lord. Not only _that_, but he was _pregnant_ by said boy. What was going on?

Draco sighed in frustration and turned on his side much too quickly for his weak stomach and had to lie for a second to let it settle. Once he was out of danger of repeating his earlier bowel cleansing, he made himself clear his head. He needed to forget about all of this, so he let himself fall into the peaceful abyss to dream about the bane of his existence…

* * *

**A/N:** Next chappie should be up REALLY soon because I've spilt this one up into two parts. As I've been writing, my ideas have become more solid so now I know what this story is(FOR THE MOST PART), but there's been a change in the warnings, I know I was warning about _abortion_, but that's been changed to _miscarriage_ J yay. Not really yay but I mean… yeah. I'm done making changes to the warnings and general plot lol sorry for the confusion.

Thanks for reading and **REVIEWING**.

So, if I've made mistakes, point them out. I'm human. We make mistakes. It's in our nature.

That's it? Um. Yeah. That's it.


	4. Chapter Four: Wrong Opinion

**A/N:** Chapter Four! I've got my internet back! Haha. Thanks for sticking around those of you guys who have. As always, thanks for the reviews/follows/hits; I appreciate it :-)

It's Thursday a week after Draco's vomiting, btw. So yeah. Setting that up for you all.

This is a pretty big chapter (plot wise) that contains a lot of turning points for the story. It's pretty much that big first ascent in the storyline. Or maybe the second (Draco's pregnancy was the first?). IDK. But I actually really like this chapter because it gives more insight into Hermione/Ron's relationship and touches on all three "relationships" at once.

**Warnings:** OOC-ish, Miscarriage, Slash [Main warnings in First Chapter]

**Pairings:** Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Harry, eventual Draco/Harry

**Rate/Review/Blah/Blah: Do all that ok**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Wrong Opinion**

"Pass the bacon please, Harry?" Ron asked while piling his plate with any food he could reach, trying to inhale it as he went.

Harry sat across from Ron, amazed at the sight his best friend made, while Hermione sat with her face caught in a cross between disgusted and terrified.

"You're truly _disgusting_, Ronald. You eat as if the food will disappear if you don't consume it _right away_!" Hermione said indignantly.

As soon as Ron realized he had Hermione's attention, he slowed down and started to nervously fiddle with his cup.

"What's wrong _now_, Ron? Have you realized that eating like a starved Neanderthal isn't proper table manners?" Hermione asked, exasperated with Ron's eccentric tendencies.

Harry then realized what was coming and he surreptitiously gave Ron a thumbs up of encouragement.

"Er, Mione?" Ron said while looking down at his plate, giving a brief turn of the lip to Harry to show that he understood.

"Yes, Ron?" Hermione huffed while she daintily filled her plate with a few selections; mainly fruit.

"Er, can I ask you… uh are you… Hogsmeade… erm." Irritated by his own ineloquence Ron decided to just go for it. "'Mione, would you like to go on a date with me for our last Hogsmeade trip this Sunday?"

Momentarily startled by the change of pace, Hermione looked up to Ron's anxious eyes to see the ill hidden hope. She'd secretly had a crush on Ron for the past two years, but never thought anything would come of it; so she tried not to sound too eager when she quickly said a definitive, "Yes! I'd love to!"

As soon as the words were out, the anxiousness in Ron's face completely drained and he gave her a full watt smile. "Great! We can… I have it all planned, just in case you said yes, and we can, er, talk about it when we get back to Gryffindor after classes?" Ron's excitement had Hermione blushing.

"Sounds lovely, Ron." She gave him a shy look before she started to nibble on peaches.

Harry watched all the activity, bemusement clearly written across his face. He was so taken with watching Ron fumble with his words that he didn't notice Ginny sitting down at his side until she spoke.

"Hey, Harry." Ginny greeted.

Harry nodded in acknowledgment, "Gin."

"It's great that Hermione and Ron are finally seeing that they're right for each other. I mean they've always been _right_ under each other's noses." Ginny subtly hinted at their situation.

Harry nodded in the affirmative, completely oblivious to her underlying message. He then took a piece of bacon from his plate to chewing on it slowly as he let his mind wander. Something he'd been doing a lot lately.

"So… you said that you'd like to go on another date with me and I thought we could _go on a date as well on the last Hogsmeade_?" Ginny said in a rush.

Harry paused in his chewing to weigh his options: Obviously Ginny felt more strongly for him than he did for her… and she was his best mate's sister; it would be completely horrible of him if he led her on, but… they were just having a bit of fun, right?

She wanted a date with The Great Harry Potter, at this point he was sure it was all because of his 'fame', and he wanted a distraction from all the tauntingly sad thoughts he'd been having about his missed chance with Draco. So it was a win/win situation; _right?_

Even as his conscience told him no, Harry gave her a decisive, "yes."

What good was a conscience when all it did was remind you that you had a duty to save a world that didn't care for _you_, anyways?

**-?-**

Draco slowly made his way to Slytherin table that morning, uncharacteristically subdued and fatigued as he sat down between Blaise and Pansy. His morning sickness had hit a spike this morning leaving him weak and tired, resulting in his over sleeping. Luckily, Blaise had set an alarm before he left their room to get Draco up.

Ever since the morning Blaise had discovered him in the restroom heaving away the little contents of his stomach, they'd seemingly come to a silent agreement that Blaise would help Draco out whenever it all got too bad. So far the extra help was just what Draco needed.

Draco's visits to Madam Pomfrey were going relatively well, also. He was four weeks this Friday and the baby was developing on schedule and he was learning a lot about the birth and things he'd notice develop when he was farther along.

Overall, he was physically healthy, but Madam Pomfrey was worried about his stress levels having a negative influence on his blood pressure, so she kept trying to pry into his life and find out what was going on with him and his family, to 'help alleviate some of his stressors'. Over Draco's dead body. She was also starting to get more insistent that she tell Dumbledore about his condition, but Draco didn't feel that the nosy old codger needed to know.

Draco's train of thought was interrupted when Blaise gave him a small nudge in the arm.

"Did you hear, Draco? We were all thinking about going to Hogsmeade to do last minute Christmas shopping. You in or has your _stomach bug_ still got you down?" Draco met the questioning gazes of his friends.

"Yeah," he cleared his throat and straightened his tired spine, "No, _I'm _fine. But you dimwits, I'm not so sure about. You lot couldn't go to Hogsmeade without your leader, now could you?" Draco raised an eyebrow, returning to his usual condescending air, causing the people in his close vicinity to roll their eyes and return to their previous actions.

When all eyes were finally away from him, Draco allowed himself to slightly slump back down. He was just so tired and being an arse all of the time was starting to get to him. But he had a façade to uphold, so he would do it with as much grace as his unrelenting child and tired body would allow.

Speaking of child, the odor that hit Draco's sensitive nose had his stomach urging him from his seat and out of the hall to the sanctuary the porcelain toilet bowl would allow; this being a recurring experience with Draco his friends didn't bat an eyelash in his direction as he briskly made his way out. The stomach bug excuse was definitely coming in handy; at least it was for his dorm mates that couldn't care less, but the excuse was doing nothing but reaffirming the talk his wily old _codger _of a Headmaster was privy to. The walls did talk.

Dumbledore watched as Draco made his way from the room with a knowing twinkle in his eye. This year was going to be very interesting, indeed.

**-?-**

The next few days passed in a blur for Harry. Classes were as menial as ever for him, but his extra training for the war was becoming more and more straining. The spells were progressively becoming more complicated and the physical work left Harry beyond exhausted at the end of the day. Lucky for him, the Order gave him this weekend off to relax.

"Ready to go Harry?" Ron asked as ran his hand through his hair, making sure his fiery locks were in place. Tonight was an important night, after all. His and Hermione's first date.

"Yeah, one sec. I've lost my sock and it doesn't… want… to… come— ah ha!" Harry shouted triumphantly as he pulled his sock from under a pair of, _please say they were clean_, briefs.

Ron chuckled as Harry rushed to get his shoes on. When both boys were finally done dressing they made their way down to their waiting dates.

**-?-**

"Whoah, 'Mione, you look amazing." The reverent words had Hermione trying to hide a blush behind her hand. She'd gone to extreme lengths to look her best, even going as far as employing the aid of Lavender Brown and Parvotti Patil to help her find an appealing dress, along with doing her hair and makeup.

The final result had Hermione in awe of her own reflection. Her usually unkempt brown curls were straightened and fell beautifully down her back in a cascade of thick chocolaty strands. Her makeup was light, enhancing her natural beauty with a golden eye shadow that perfectly highlighted her simple black dress and brought out her large brown eyes. Her accessories complimented the dress in an understated way, coinciding with her eye shadow choice of gold. Her black pumps went perfectly with her entire ensemble, and were sensible.

"Thank you, Ron."

As Ron and Hermione continued to trade shy glances, Harry and Ginny were having their own side show.

"You look really nice, Harry." Ginny beamed at him.

He and Ron had decided to dress in traditional black robes with the obvious choice of black dress pants. They'd both taken the afternoon to polish up their dress shoes until they shined. Or at least they'd tried to.

"Thanks. You look great yourself, Ginny." Harry genuinely complimented her as he took in her fire red dress and black peep-toe heels. She'd decided on darker tones for her makeup and jewelry, using black to set her features and bring out her eyes with a red lip that pulled it all together. Her hair, done in a classic chignon, was pulled back to perfection showing off her strong cheekbones and long neck.

Ginny knew she looked fantastic, so having Harry reaffirm it made her heart lighten. "Thank you."

"Right. If we're all done checking each other out, we should get a move on? 'Mione and I have a reservation and I don't want to miss it, so let's go people." And they were all back to reality. The little bubbles they'd created around each other as they'd complimented their choices were soon burst and they were on their way to Diagon Alley with the other couples and friends to enjoy an evening in familiar company.

**-?-**

"What do you mean "_you're all booked up_"? I made a reservation _two weeks ago_!" Ron fumed at the unperturbed maître d'.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we are completely full for the evening. I apologize for the inconvenience; but there is nothing we can do for you." The thin man said with as much compassion as one has for an irritating child. "Now, please, we have other guests waiting."

He dismissed the teens without a second glance, beckoning the security Auror with a wave of his hand as an infuriated Ron watched the proceedings.

"Get a move on, kids." A burly man in red Auror robes said. They didn't need to be told twice, so they grudgingly made their way from the establishment.

They silently made their way down the streets of Diagon Alley and Ron decided to voice his agitation, "I can't _believe _the nerve of that man! I made the reservation_ two_ weeks ago so that this wouldn't happen!"

"Two weeks, Ron? Well aren't you a bit confident?" Hermione off-handedly remarked to a flushed Ron.

"Well, I-I made it just in case…" Ron tried in his embarrassment and he glared at Harry as his ill-hidden snickers made their way to him.

"It's fine, Ron." Hermione gave him an encouraging smile. "I'm glad that you asked me out. We can still enjoy our date at The Three Broomsticks. You guys okay with that?" Hermione turned to Ginny and Harry.

"Yeah. I'm fine with that. How about you, Ginny?"

"Sounds great."

"Alright. See, Ron? It's going to work out just fine." They all continued on their walk to the little pub in the dim light the streetlamps cast into the dark night. When they'd gotten comfortable in their stride, Hermione tentatively grasped Ron's hand in hers.

When Ron felt Hermione's smaller hand take his he looked over at her in surprise, but when he saw her smile, he gave her a small one back and squeezed her hand. It was going to be a great night.

**-?-**

"Hey, guys, let's head to The Three Broomsticks? I could go for a butter beer." Draco invitingly asked his friends as they walked through the night after a successful last minute shopping spree.

"Me too! I am _exhausted_. Who knew spending all this money could have that affect?" Pansy said in her usual dramatics that Blaise rolled his eyes at.

Draco just ignored Pansy and began walking a little more quickly towards their destination, leaving Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise in his wake. He'd had to pee for the past hour, but he hadn't wanted to seem suspicious, seeing as he'd been peeing like crazy for the past few hours. His pregnancy was definitely working against him.

Just outside of the small pub Blaise caught up with Draco. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine when I get to the restroom." Draco harshly whispered as he pulled the door open and sped-walked towards his release. Right before the door to the restroom closed, Draco could hear Blaise's amused laughter following him.

_Bloody tosser. Let's see you preggers, eh?_

In Draco's hurry to the restroom he didn't notice the surprised stare of green eyes following him, only to be physically following moments later.

**-?-**

"Ginny, you order for us. I'll be right back. Restroom break." Harry gave her a quick smile, thanking Merlin that she hadn't noticed Draco. It would be kind of hard to explain why he was following him into the lavatories.

He quickly made his way towards the restroom, looking around to make sure no one was watching him.

**-?-**

Draco was finishing up in his urinal when he heard the door swing open and the shuffle of feet approach the urinal next to his. He didn't think any more of it until he heard the unmistakable voice of his ex-lover.

"We need to talk, Draco. And I mean _talk_, not lie."

Draco rushed to tuck himself in and right his pants, only to turn and be confronted with the one person he'd been trying to avoid.

"Gah! Back up, Potter! You're much too close!" Draco irritably shouted attempting to cover his anxiousness.

"Sorry! Quiet, Malfoy! People will _hear_!" Harry whispered as he quickly cast a silence and locking charm on the room.

"Bloody hell! I'd love them to hear you harassing me! How do you keep finding me? I don't want to _talk _to you. There is nothing to _talk_ about in the first place!" Draco ranted as he tried to get around Harry. "Take down the spells!"

"No. We are going to stay in here until you talk to me properly, _without lying_. I've been thinking about it all and I know I wasn't hallucinating or whatever. No one _hallucinates_ hearing that their lover is pregnant. OK-OK, their one time fuck buddy." Harry back tracked at the hostile look Draco gave him.

"I know you're pregnant, Draco. An-and I know you hate me, but I don't hate you and the past several weeks have been proof of that. I know we're supposed to be enemies… and you're probably going to follow in your father's footsteps, but you're having_ my_ child and I can't not be a part of their life; assuming that you're keeping it?" Harry's hopeful look had Draco's heartbreaking.

He didn't know what to do with it or this whole ordeal. He was pissed as hell that Madam Pomfrey hadn't thought to put up the silencing charm around them when she told him about _it_… but he was more pissed at their situation. He was pissed at himself for not being able to accept who and what he was… and who he had stronger feelings for than pure unadulterated loathing. He couldn't do this. He would be going home in less than a week to his Father and… new Lord. He couldn't be here now discussing aspects of a _family_ with Harry.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. I told you I'm _not_ pregnant." Draco tried to lie, but Harry could see through it.

"_REALLY, DRACO? ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW? _Stop_ lying _to me_._ I'm _not_ stupid. Regardless of how you feel about me there is a _baby_ involved. So you're going to keep denying it, are you? Have _you_ even accepted that you're pregnant? Or are you living in some fantasy world where there won't be a baby in what, seven or eight months? What will you do then?" Harry was getting fed up with Draco and his unnecessary deceit.

The first time he'd denied the baby's existence, Harry was helpless but to believe him; but now that he'd had time to think objectively about the things he'd heard, it was real and it was all coming in mere months. Harry didn't even care that his anger, or the raw magic crackling in the air, was frightening Draco; he was pissed and he would be heard, or Draco would be subject to his ire.

"Potter—Harry, okay, yes, yes it's true. Just calm down. I need you to calm down—your magic, you need to calm down before you hurt us and the other people in here! Please! If not for me or the others, do it for our child!" Draco's pleas finally broke through to the furious teen and he looked into Draco's pleading stormy grey eyes. Draco clearly remembered the first time Harry's magic got out of control; it resulted in cracked windows, destroyed dishes and the injury of 2 Ravenclaw, 4 HufflePuff and 3 Slytherin. All minor injuries, but still.

Slowly the electric currents running throw the air causing the lights to flicker, lightened slightly and eventually went away. One problem was solved and Draco's sigh of relief was cut short by pounding on the restroom door.

"Harry! Harry! Are you alright in there? There's been some type of magical spike! Harry! Open the door!" Ginny's frantic calls had the now calm Harry turning wide-eyed to the door only to be followed by an equally frightened and pale Draco.

"Draco? Are you in there? With Potter?" Blaise's voice filtered through the door after Ginny's.

Harry and Draco looked at each other, both with expressions that at any other time would have had them in peals of laughter; however, the situation was much too serious for that.

"Blaise knows." Draco whispered to Harry.

"Blaise knows what?" Harry asked Draco in shock.

"He-he knows I'm pregnant. He doesn't know who the father is, but seeing as we're both locked up in here he'll figure it out… oh, _Gods_, this day couldn't get any worse." At that moment they heard the frantic pounding on the door again followed by both Hermione and Ron's voices. It could get worse.

"Harry! Is Malfoy in there? Is he trying to get you back to his death eater camp?" Harry heard Ron shout.

This was going way too far. They were creating a huge scene; Harry was sure of it, so he thought quickly and made a choice.

"I'll apparate into the ladies' room…you stay here. I'll go out and release the charms when I've gotten out there, okay?"

"Yeah, yes. That's perfect. _Go_!" Before Draco could stop him, Harry had connected their lips in a kiss that sent shock waves of heat down to Draco's toes and had butterflies beating the inside of his stomach. When his lips were released, he held his hand to them and watched as Harry apparated away with one last smile.

Luckily Harry's silencing charm covered both restrooms and the crack of apparition wasn't heard. Nor were the screams of distraught and frightened witches as Harry quickly made his way out of their restroom.

**-?-**

"Guys, what's going on? I heard your screaming…" Harry casually stated as he strolled from the ladies' lavatory with as much dignity as he could muster.

"Harry… wh-why were you in the ladies' room?" Hermione questioned him with pure confusion written across her face. She wasn't the only one wondering…

"Yeah, Harry, that's kind of weird." Ron skeptically said.

"Erm," Harry flushed and started to play with the hem of his cloak, as he stealthily released the wards on the men's restroom. "I kind of mixed them up in my rush?" His flush rose higher up his cheeks to his ears. "That's beside the point, guys, why are all of you out here screaming? And with Zabini and Parkinson…"

Realizing the situation, they all looked around and took steps away from each other.

Pansy sneered as she stated, "_We're_ here because _they_ claimed that Draco was in the restroom with _you_ and there was a spike in the magical energy. We assumed you tried to kill him, so we were obviously coming to rescue him." She crossed her arms as she finished snidely.

"That's bollocks! Harry would never do anything like that! Now, _Draco_-" Just as his name was said by Ginny, the boy himself made his way out of the restroom.

"What is this-? I've just finished using the lavatory and I see you all congregating with _Gryffindorks_. What _exactly_ is going on?" Draco feigned bewilderment.

"I-we were here to check on Harry? Never mind. We were going. Come on guys." Hermione said as she spun on her heel heading back to her and Ron's table with Ginny following stride.

During all of the happenings, Blaise stood silently, watching as everyone said their piece. When Draco finally made his way from the restroom, he watched as Harry and Draco traded an intimate glance. Something was going on and he was going to find out what exactly.

**-?-**

"How was your food, Harry?" Ginny silkily asked as she took a sip of her after-dinner butter beer.

"It was good. Steak and potatoes is one of my favorite meals." Harry glanced to the booths where he knew Draco and his friends had taken up seating after the restroom ordeal.

"I know, that's why I ordered it, and I'm glad." Ginny bent forward, after replacing her glass to its position, and grabbed Harry's hand. "I really like going out with you. You're great company." She batted her eyelashes at him flirtatiously as she finished her statement.

Not really thinking it would be right if he responded to what she said with a lie, Harry just smiled and looked for Ron's bright orange hair. When he spotted him, the sight that met his eyes had his features softening into a tender expression. Ron and Hermione were huddled together in a booth holding a very intimate conversation. Hermione blushed and giggled at something funny Ron had said then looked up at him with eyes that shone with a love that Harry only hoped he could grow to hold one day. With his baby and its father…

Ginny, not one to be ignored, "accidentally" knocked her butter beer over.

"I'm so sorry Harry!" She got up and rushed to his side to clean the drink off his shirt with slow deliberate wipes of his chest.

"No, it's fine, it's _fine_, Gin. I'll just go to the lavatory and clean up." He gave her a strained smile, irritated by her obviously purposeful actions.

She smiled helplessly at him as he left and shouted out, "Make sure to watch which you're going into!"

**-?-**

"Make sure to watch which you're going into!" Draco looked up from his already finished meal as he tuned his friends out. He saw Harry rushing to the restroom with an irritated set to his jaw.

_Wonder what that's about_… he shrugged and tried to listen back in on what his friends were conspiratorially whispering about.

"And I heard my Father discussing an upcoming attack!" Pansy whispered to a semi-interested Blaise and an avid Goyle and Crabbe.

"Right. I heard my Pa saying the same thing." Goyle agreed with a feverish nod.

_My gods, I can't escape this anywhere. _Draco thought forlornly. It wasn't bad enough that he had to make the biggest decision of his life in a matter of days, but the problem itself was being discussed by his friends. He made a snap decision and decided he _would_ talk to Harry after all. So he got up from his seat, no one noticed, at least that's what Draco thought, and made his way after Harry hoping to clear up one of his many issues.

**-?-**

_Bloody Ginny. Bloody drink. Bloody slag. _Harry's thoughts swirled around in his head agitatedly as he turned the tap on to try and rinse the stickiness away from his shirt and the skin underneath. He wasn't _angry_ with Ginny, per se; he was frustrated with his situation. He had _almost_ broken through Draco's defenses and his _bloody_ anger had to get the best of him. Now what? Winter Holidays were coming and Draco was leaving and wouldn't be back for a _weeks_. His thoughts would just fester away at his sanity and leave him mental. He _needed_ to clear all this up with Draco because he truly didn't know what to do; that didn't mean he wasn't damn sure he would leave his child without their father… or at least one of them.

The war was coming, and although Harry wasn't sure of Draco's allegiance at this point, he didn't want their child involved, so he'd try to talk Draco out of anything drastic. Maybe… he could convince Draco to come to the light side…

And Draco came striding into the restroom catching Harry was unawares, lost in his thoughts once again.

"Wha- Malfoy?" Harry stuttered out. He didn't think he'd be able to talk to Draco again until after Holidays.

"Yes, yes, it's me. I-" Draco sighed, unsure of how he should start this—seeing as he hadn't wanted to _have_ to start _anything_ with Harry again after that night—Draco tried to find the best way to ease into the conversation. "I am pregnant. It's-it's yours, of course. I don't know what you expect of me, but I hold no expectations for you when the baby comes along. But now that you know, there is no point in hiding anything any longer."

Stunned by the openness he was receiving, Harry stood mouth agape before Draco trying to figure out what'd brought on the sudden confidence Draco was showing towards him.

"Well, I—what made you come and talk to me? You were denying everything just two hours ago!"

"That doesn't matter. I just thought I'd outline a few things for you. Now, I will be going home for the Holidays… and there are things about me that you don't understand-"

"Are you going to take the mark?" Harry's frankness surprised Draco.

He wasn't expecting Harry to be so perceptive. Even though there was really only one conclusion to come to when your Father was the Dark Lord's right hand man. Draco wasn't even sure if he wanted—no he _was_ sure he didn't want to take the mark. Or fight on the dark side, but he also didn't want to fight on the light side. He just wanted _out_. But that wasn't an option.

"Yes." The word was barely audible.

Harry took a small step towards Draco. "Malfoy, erm, Draco, you don't have to. You can change sides? Join the light side; I'm sure Dumbledore can protect you."

The confused boy shook his head stubbornly. "I'm not here to be talked out of my allegiances, Potter. I am here to talk about _it_, about the—the baby." Harry could see the helplessness behind Draco's eyes; hear the falter in his voice.

"You're not sure about this, are you? You don't want to take the mark." Harry took another step towards Draco, and in turn Draco took one backwards.

"Ye-yes I am. I believe in the Dark Lord, just as my Father does." Grey eyes never met green as he spoke. In his emotionally fragile state, lying was becoming more and more difficult for Draco to do.

Harry could tell this and he took full advantage and crossed the space between them backing Draco up against the wall. When he and Draco were face to face Harry whispered softly to the now wide-eyed boy, "You're lying again. You don't have to be afraid of me. I am not your enemy. Now to think of it, I don't think I ever was." Harry drew his index finger lightly down Draco's cheek as the blonde drew in a shaky breath.

"I-I'm going to fight on the dark side… we can't-we _aren't_ anything more than enemies." Draco's strained reply met Harry's ears and sent a shiver down his body straight to his cock.

"Tsk, tsk. Lying again, Draco?" Harry blew his warm, moist breath against Draco's ear and delighted in the slight whimper it elicited.

"We're in a restroom. Our friends are outside. Pot-Potter _stop._" Draco moaned as Harry roughly licked the shell of his. Their little rendezvous had shown Draco that his ears were _very_ sensitive and seeing as he was pregnant, the sensations were amplified.

"No. You want me. I want you." Harry trailed his hand down Draco's chest to gently massage his abdomen while using his free hand to caress Draco's beautiful neck. "Our little miracle is a testament to this desire."

"Please, I _can't _handle this. I don't want…"

"You don't want what, Draco? To pledge your allegiance to a _maniac _that is murdering innocent muggle-borns for his sick and twisted vendetta?" Each of his last words were punctuated with a draw on the flushed skin of Draco's neck, that Harry had been previously rubbing. "Or to have me fuck you senseless against this door while you scream my name in your pleasure?"

The moan that was summoned from within the depths of Draco's gut was one of pure lust. It had been so long since they had—no they _couldn't_, Draco wouldn't allow Harry, or himself, this. He had to be strong, but the voices screaming for sweet sexual release in his mind were messing with his senses and he just _needed_ to feel Harry deep within him again. Have Harry look at him with those sinfully exquisite green eyes that sparkled with his own want. He _needed_ to hear Harry's cries of passion as he thrust deep into his core touching places that only he had known.

But this was all so wrong. Everything was wrong. His family served the very man trying to kill Harry. He was carrying this bastard child that he didn't want to want. He needed to get out of there. Away from all that Harry implicitly implied. All that he could never have.

Draco pushed Harry away from him with a strength he didn't know he possessed, pulled the door open and ran away to escape his thoughts and the war waging in his mind, drawing the curious stares of the late night patrons.

Before he reached the table his friends were at, he slowed down to catch his breath. His head was pounding and his erection was extremely uncomfortable but he had to get out. Get to the solitude his bed provided.

"Let's go." The Slytherin ordered when he finally reached his friends. Blaise gave him a curious look but complied, along with Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle.

When they were all buttoned up and leaving out the door, Draco took one last glance in the direction of the restroom to see a lost and hurt looking Harry staring back at him. He shook his head and headed back to the school, wrapped in a reassuring darkness the night provided with his friends joking joyfully around him. When he looked to Blaise, he was met with the knowing gaze of the one boy who he could never hide his heart from.

"It'll be okay, Draco. It'll be okay."

He had thought that at one point, but then his pregnancy was revealed and he wasn't so sure anymore.

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter = done lol. What do you guys think so far? Do you like it? I've gotten no new reviews and it really sucks. It makes me really sad; like you guys don't care enough to say hi or something. **So please, review. Give me criticism, give me praise; give me **_**something**__**.**_

The next chapter should be a really big one involving _aspects _leading up to the war during the Holidays. The war won't be until after the coming chapter, so around chapter 6 or 7.

**Side Blurb:** Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran is so appropriate for Harry and Draco's ""relationship""


	5. Chapter Five: DNA Bank

**A/N:** Chapter Five! As always, I appreciate the reviews/favorites/and all the other great stuff you all do, so please keep the reviews and love coming. They literally brighten my day.

I'm sorry for the long time it takes me to update. I'm in college, like I said before, so I'm really busy with my "adult life"; but I promise you all, that if you're willing to stick around, I'll try my hardest not to disappoint with this story. I will definitely be finishing it, though.

**PinkG:** I absolutely love your reviews; you're such a sweetheart and I love to know your feedback. Thank you so much for your support. Hope you enjoy this.

**Warnings:** OOC-ish, Miscarriage, Slash [Main warnings in First Chapter]

**Pairings:** Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Harry, eventual Draco/Harry

**Rate/Review/Blah/Blah: Do all that ok**

* * *

**Chapter 5: DNA Bank Part 1 (of 2)**

Harry still couldn't believe that he had allowed himself to get so wrapped up in Draco's _Draconess_ only to have the boy turn tail and run. And run he did. Away from Harry. Away from the protection Harry had so willingly and openly offered to him against the wall of the men's restroom. Away from possible love.

Every day for the past week had seen Harry trying to get Draco alone—to no avail. Whenever he'd free himself from Ginny's ever persistent flirting and not anymore-so-subtle hints at a relationship, he'd seek out the young Malfoy.

The honest truth was that trying to get to Draco, and generally alone with his thoughts, was made that much harder by Ginny's constant clinging and attention craving. He guessed she'd gotten it in her head that they were an item of sorts since they'd been on a total of two dates.

Not so much in Harry's opinion.

Escaping Hermione and Ron's faint watchfulness was much easier, seeing as they were always longingly staring at each other or trading shy smiles and soft touches. The beginning showers of love taking their young hearts by storm.

In all truthfulness, it made Harry uncomfortable; but he couldn't do anything except be happy for his friends. Even if his idea of happiness had decided that flight and deceit were key morals to abide by.

Harry assumed that living by those standards helped protect Draco from whatever else he was facing, but he didn't see why he'd need them to get away from_ him_.

Thinking that your relationship with your ex-foe had progressed to something more, a joining of opposing forces, was much more different than the reality of said situation; so Harry devised his plans to convince Draco to break away from the life his Father was leading and, essentially, make Draco _his._

Harry would follow the other boy around— secretly, it wouldn't do for Draco to know he was pretty much stalking him—and try to convince the Slytherin to talk to him when he would catch him alone. But as fate would have it, luck was not on his side so whenever he thought he had Draco's attention after class or in the corridor; either Pansy or Blaise would materialize and lead him away. Obviously this proved troublesome when the git would ignore Harry's inquiry and go off with his chums while Harry stood crestfallen, watching him leave. Another crack making its way through Harry's heart.

"Sure you don't wanna come to the Burrow, Harry? Mum would love to see you." Ron tried for the last time to convince Harry to come and stay with him for the break.

Harry's blank staring out of the window was halted when he was yet again propositioned by Ron. "No, Ron. I appreciate the offers, but I'll be fine here. Dumbledore wants me training anyways." Dull, tired green eyes met crystalline blue.

"Harry, I know me and Hermione haven't been around much, but you know you can talk to us, right?"

Ron had been recently noticing the cloud of sorrow that hung over Harry's head, and the fact that he hadn't been as attentive as he usually was; mainly in the Malfoy area. He'd even stopped insulting Malfoy when Ron would get into his hide. Ron had been brushing it off as stress from the upcoming war and all, but he couldn't any longer. It seemed to be getting worse and he was worried.

Harry forced a smile, "Of course, Ron. You're my best friends. I appreciate your concern, but you need to go. The carriages will be here soon."

"Right," Ron sighed, "See me down?"

"Yeah, sure." And they both slowly made their way down to their waiting friends to another holiday spent separately.

**-?-**

"Harry, make sure to write us whenever you can, okay? And try to relax. You seem really stressed and I know it's frantic with all that's happening, but you need to give yourself a break. We love you, Harry." Hermione said as her teary chocolate eyes met Harry's.

Leaving him was that much harder with all the things that were coming and the fact that he didn't seem to be himself. She couldn't shake the feeling that something more was going on with Harry than he was telling them about, but she trusted that he'd come to her or Ron if it were serious. She gave herself a mental shake before she went to hug Harry.

"I will, 'Mione. Don't worry about me." Harry mumbled into her shoulder as he hugged her back.

She gave him a half-smile before she stepped back and let the others give their good-byes.

"I'll write you as soon as I can, Harry." Ginny stated as she threw her arms around his neck. "I'll miss you."

Harry awkwardly patted her back. "Yeah, er, me too, Gin." Ron shook his head as he watched his best mate and sister in what he thought was a loving embrace.

"Right. So you all better be off. I'll see you after break." Harry grimaced as he untangled himself from Ginny.

Before they all go into the carriage they traded last good-bye waves and smiles. Soon Harry was watching the backs of the threstral drawn carriages as they took his friends away to enjoy a family-filled holiday; something he'd only ever enjoyed in the home of the Weasley's.

He sighed sadly as he made his way back up to his room to sit alone with thoughts.

**-?-**

_Bloody morning sickness. This isn't even _**morning**_ sickness. It's whenever-the-bile-in-my-stomach-wants-to-be-released sickness._ Draco mused bitterly as he wretched into the toilet that he'd become quite good friends with over the past several weeks.

"About finished in there, Draco? Crabbe and Goyle should be back soon." Blaise called as he finished shrinking their trunks. He heard the toilet flush then the sink being turned on.

"Ugh, yeah. M'done." Draco muttered as he shuffled into their room.

"Shouldn't you be passed this by now?" Blaise looked up at Draco as he asked.

The distraught head-shake the other boy gave was a clear indication of his own turmoil over the unwavering sickness. "No. The books I've read say it can last from up to the first week throughout the entire pregnancy. I can't have that. This is bloody terrible as is, I don't know if I can handle eight and a half more months of it."

Blaise finished putting the trunks into his pocket. "Maybe you should ask Snape for an anti-nausea potion? I'm sure he has some."

"Yes, well, that's a _brilliant_ idea, Blaise. I'll just go up and ask Snape for some anti-nausea potion and when he asks what I need it for I'll just inform him it's for my _pregnancy _that that insufferable berk Potter caused!" Draco covered his mouth as he blurted out the identity of his baby's other father.

Blaise just gaped and stared at him through disbelieving eyes. "I _knew_ something funny was going on with you and Potter. That incident back at the restaurant seemed a bit odd to me, and I was curious but, _wow._ So how'd that happen? You shagging The-Boy-Who-Lived?" Draco just turned away from Blaise and went to his bed to sit down.

When he looked back to the olive skinned boy, Blaise could see the fear and angst in his eyes, "Please don't tell anyone, Blaise. I-we, it's complicated. You've kept this secret," he gestured towards his stomach, "for all this time, I trust you'll keep this new bit of information too?"

Seeing the glint of desperation in Draco's eyes had Blaise walking towards him to take up the seat next to him. "Of course I will. It's just all very… _mad_. You know the Dark Lord is a legimens, right? So if he ever got into your mind, you're screwed."

That turned out to be the exact wrong thing to say. Draco startled Blaise when a choked sob left his throat.

"I- I know. This has all gone so wrong." He put his head into his hands and cried softly as Blaise hesitantly went to pat his back. "It-it was one time. _One_ blasted mistake an…and now my life more or less over. There is no way I can explain this to Father. There isn't any way I can mask it ei-either, you can't hide pregnancy with_ glamour_. I've checked." Draco shook his head as he wiped harshly at his eyes.

A contemplative silence fell over the two boys with the occasional low sniffle.

"Draco, I can't say anything for comfort because it seems you're stuck between a rock and hard place, but I will be here for you as much as I can be. We'll get through this. It'll take some work, but I'm… I'm sure it'll work out. And if anything, you have possible amnesty…" Blaise subtly hinted at defecting as he continued to rub circles into Draco's back. He knew that if he said outright what he were thinking it would be seen as a high treason in the Death Eater ranks, although no one could hear him, he was still cautious.

In response Draco shakily huffed and sat up to try and clear away the tears on his face. He really did hate how his new hormones made him so vulnerable. "I'd better go clean up. Crabbe and Goyle should be here any minute." He quickly got up and rushed to the restroom to get away from the seriousness of the situation.

"Right." Blaise mumbled as he got up and stretched.

This was all new to Blaise. Pregnancy. Well, not the theory of being pregnant; everyone was familiar with its occurrence, how it worked and all of that tripe. But having a friend pregnant. And a very high-end friend at that, his father _was_ He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's head servant. He was also very new to essentially _plotting against the Dark Lord _for the well-being of said friend_. _Friendship was getting more and more complicated as he got older, the young Italian reflected as he got together last minute items.

Just before Draco came out of the loo, the two dunderheads arrived back at their room.

"We've got a carriage." Crabbe addressed Blaise as Goyle sat down to have a last minute snack.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Draco haughtily said as he made his entrance from the restroom towards the door. He paused before he got into the hall when his friends weren't moving as fast as he'd like them to. "I don't have all day, and I _will_ take the carriage and leave you lot."

That declaration got the two thick-headed boys moving and only served to make Blaise chuckle. Draco's moods were an interesting thing. They mediums he went between were astounding. With that last thought the group made their way to Pansy, then to their ride to the train.

Draco could only hope this break didn't turn out to be his last and, unknown to him, Harry was wishing that it would be his last break alone.

* * *

"Harry? Headmaster Dumbledore would like to see you in his office." Professor McGonagall's head appeared in the common room fireplace before Harry. How she knew he'd be here, in this room, would forever remain a mystery to youngest Potter.

"I'll be right up." Harry replied as her head disappeared from the flames.

He stood, stretched and mulled over the reasons for this call. It had been a week since everyone had made their ways back home and Harry was just beginning to relax and accept his fate as forever alone, with the possibility of no contact with his child. This call could really only be a meeting for one of two reasons.

The commencement of his training.

Harry was not looking forward to it, but it would help get his mind off of what was going on.

He quickly made his way to the Headmaster's office, muttered the password and was whisked up the tower to the man's office. When he opened the door, the presence of one Severus Snape and a flustered Madam Pomfrey halted his progress.

* * *

**A/N:** **IMPORTANT-ISH. SO READ. PLEASE.** Right so this chapter is like twenty-five hundred words less than I typically write, but I like cliffies. Don't you? And I just felt really bad that my updating has been so bad, so I thought I'd throw you guys a little something. Hopefully I can have the next chapter up in a respectable time. I guess we'll call this part 1 of a 2 part series. The next chapter is _hopefully_ going to be 10k to make up the slack and explain a lot of crazy things. So give me a month? If I don't have it up by then, send me howlers in the form of PMs. :p Or reviews.

**PLEASE REVIEW. TELL ME IF I'VE MADE A MISTAKE, I'm human, just tell me—nicely please—OR IF YOU'D LIKE TO SEE SOMETHING HAPPEN, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SUGGEST.**

**I take scraps *u* I'm not picky with reviews haha. **

**Thanks for reading. Until next time.**


	6. Chapter Six: Follow Through

**A/N:** Well, this chapter is really sad and eventful. I wrote the first half after a crazy vision at 1 in the morning, and then I lost steam and started a new story. Haha, it's the insanity. Well, as always thanks for your reviews and patience. I **hope** this makes up for the long wait.

**Warnings:** OOC-ish, Miscarriage, Slash [Main warnings in First Chapter]

**Pairings:** Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Harry, eventual Draco/Harry

**Rate/Review/Blah/Blah: Do all that ok pls**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hanging On Part 2**

"Mr. Potter, please have a seat. I hope we didn't disturb your night." Harry wearily made his way through Dumbledore's office to a seat on Madam Pomfrey's right, in front of a twinkle-less Dumbledore. Harry cautiously looked around at his peers. Something wasn't right.

"No, no you didn't, Professor. I was just reading…"

Dumbledore took that in, then got down to business. "Now, there has been an accident. Young Mister Malfoy is currently in the infirmary-"

"Is he alright?" Harry cut in, alarmed by the statement. The stark fear on his face startled the occupants of the room. All except for Dumbledore.

"No, my boy, I'm afraid he's not. The reason you are here is to help alleviate concerns brought forth by Severus. Draco was under the Cruciatus curse and it resulted in the loss of his child," at this Harry turned ashen and began to tremble, but listened on, "fortunately he was able to get far enough away from the Dark Lord after he was released of the curse that no one realised the severity of this situation. Severus discovered him, and I shall spare you the details, but suffice it to say we believe that you may have some relation to the child. Were you aware that Mr. Malfoy was pregnant?" Tears were silently making their way from Harry's eyes. He sat stunned in the chair as he let all of what he'd learned sink in.

His baby was dead. Voldemort was responsible. He had killed another member of his family—another person lost in this war that was close to Harry. At these realisations Harry's anger took control. How _dare_ that lowly piece of nothing take yet another life. 'What was _wrong_ with him? Was he so _fucked up_ that all he could do was inflict pain and cause death? His life must have been a pitiful sight, seeing as no one could love a man so deranged he took joy and was gratified by trying to exterminate a whole group of people for their differences. _They weren't even bloody different; they were just Muggle-born. But so was Tom…' _

The irony of the situation made Harry shudder with pent-up frustration, and he was drawn back to the present with the tentative touch of Fawkes on his shoulder and the soft call of his name.

"Harry? Are you alright? Were you the Father of Mr. Malfoy's child?" Dumbledore asked with concern.

"Where is he? I need to see him. I need to see Draco now." Harry quietly requested with a steely undertone.

Snape, who had sat silently through the proceedings while watching Harry, spoke up.

"Mr. Potter, answer the question. Were you aware of Mr. Malfoy's condition?" He knew the answer, but the confirmation would only serve to support his argument against the brat later.

Harry turned in Snape's direction, startled by the profound voice of his Potions Professor. He'd forgotten about the other occupants of the room.

"Ye-yes. I found out after I took him to the infirmary a few months ago. I over-heard Madam Pomfrey-" said woman cut him off in a bout of indignation.

"I knew someone was there! Mr. Potter, it is against school policy to snoop and eavesdrop on personal conversations. Albus, I'll have him a detention for his transgression." Dumbledore sighed while a malicious glint made its way into Snape's eyes. He was obviously gleeful in the face of Harry's impending punishment.

"Let's get back to the matter at hand. Mr. Malfoy is in the infirmary after a miscarriage and the Dark Lord has commenced a Marking ceremony in which Mr. Malfoy was injured. This is very important. This means he is planning something. I'll be scheduling an Order meeting for tomorrow to discuss our plan of action, but for now, Poppy, please escort Mr. Potter to the infirmary. Severus and I have much to discuss." With that, Harry and Madam Pomfrey were dismissed. They quickly got up and made their way to the infirmary.

Before they made it any further than the entrance Poppy stopped Harry, "Now, Mr. Malfoy is under a sleeping draught and won't wake for at least 12 hours. At which time if you so much as cause him to breath improperly you will be sent away. This is a hard time, and I'm very sorry for your lose, but this is about ensuring Mr. Malfoy's stability. The extended exposure to the curse, and other factors, have left temporary damage to his body, but he is mentally unstable and I'm unsure as to how long that will last. I need you to be both supportive and understanding when he awakens, do _you_understand me?" Harry nodded absently as his eyes wandered to the partition around the last bed in the infirmary. Déjà Vu.

Harry sedately made his way to Draco, Pomfrey allowing him his time alone. This was a grieving time for the youth and Poppy would allow him that.

Uncaring of Poppy's watchful stare, Harry slowly made his way to his Draco. Each step an added weight in the pit of his stomach and another burden to his pained inner turmoil. His thoughts were a whirlwind of happenings. His focus centered on mourning the loss of the baby he never knew, and now would never know. The baby he'd loved, even with the possibility of never meeting it.

Voldemort had done it again. He'd killed yet another person that Harry had loved with no remorse, his actions also putting Draco's life in danger. The anger Harry knew would bubble up into an unparalleled rage simmered below the surface overcast by an acute grief that left Harry physically hurting. He quickened his steps. He had to be with Draco. Know that he was alright. See it with his own eyes, even if their child wasn't. His little family was broken before it even had the chance to begin.

Hesitantly Harry reached for the opening of the curtain and took a small step past. The sight that greeted him made his heart clench painfully.

Draco lay still on the bed, surrounded by his beautiful flaxen hair. He looked so small and fragile that Harry wanted nothing more than to pick him up and cradle him close to his heart assuring him of his safety in a gesture that he wouldn't be aware of; but he settled for a gentle caress of the sleeping boy's cheek. His skin was abnormally pale, dark circles circling his sunken eyes.

A broken sob escaped Harry's throat as he looked down the length of Draco's covered body, noticing a nasty bruise peeking from under the gown he wore. The bruise travelled up Draco's delicate skin, on his right side, up his neck to stop just below his cheek bone. Little cuts littered the exposed skin Harry could see and he faintly made out other smaller bruises on the sallow skin of his lover's body.

'_What had happened?'_

Cruciatus left slight injury, but nothing to this extent. The poor boy looked to have undergone a bitter fight in which he was obviously not the victor. Harry slowly sat down on the seat beside the bed, taking Draco's soft hand in his gingerly.

Why was Fate so against his happiness? Why did so much have to happen to _him _of all people? Had he done something so wrong in a past life that he should suffer so dearly in this one? He began to cry more heartily. Cries of an injured soul passing through his core and out his mouth, leaving a sour taste on his tongue. Everything was just so fucked up. He was. How had he even gotten entangled in this mess with Draco?

Through his anguish, rational thought left Harry with only denial and bitter frustration.

It was Draco's fault. He could blame Draco. His Godfather was his own doing, but this was Draco. If only he—Harry shook his head dispelling the reproachful thoughts before they progressed. No. This wasn't Draco's fault. This was neither of their faults. It was that bastard Voldemort and Draco's pathetic Father—Lucius. Harry would see to it that neither of them ever hurt anyone again, but now. Now he would focus on the emptiness in his heart and the tears of loss he could no longer control.

Harry would sit dutifully by Draco's bed. He would watch over the other boy to make sure no other harm befell him. Harry pulled the chair closer to the bed so he could rest his head by Draco's arm. Yes, he would watch over Draco and make sure he was safe. The last thing Harry remembered doing before he fell into a fitful sleep, was placing his hand tenderly on the spot where their child had once resided.

**-?-**

The two men watched as the pair briskly made their way out of the office. In Harry's case, a more sedate pace. Snape turned his attention back to Dumbledore to watch as the man's eyes gave away the many thoughts rushing around in his head.

"What is it, Albus? I can quite clearly see the steam from your thoughts escaping through your ears." Snape drawled as Dumbledore's turned his tired eyes to him.

"I am just thinking."

"Well, if you will allow me. Mr. Potter impregnated another student on school grounds, which in my opinion is akin to indecent exposure and a crude disrespect of the school's grounds. Sexual relations should not be had in a distinguished school such as Hogwarts, but Potter yet again defies all rules."

"There is much to discuss, Severus. Surely, this is not what is most important at this time. It is a trivial matter."

"Trivial matters, indeed. The consequences of said trivial matter resulted in a pregnancy! This should be punished not over-looked due to the Golden Boy's status!" Snape roared in his anger. His calm disposition evaporating with his control.

"Calm down, Severus! You are being ridiculous. It is not as though we can stop every student that has the desire to copulate on the grounds. I can see how you are angry at the prospect of dealing with the melancholy feelings that the lost child of one of your Slytherins will elicit, but this is no way in which you should act. You are a grown man, not a small boy with a grudge. You truly need to let go of what animosity you hold for Harry, there is a war coming and we must be seen as a united front. Not separated by petty old school-yard troubles." An angry glint in Dumbledore's eye made whatever retort that Snape was going to make, die on his tongue.

He sat glowering at the man. _'Damn his need to meddle. Allow me my prejudices!' _Severus was not a dumb man, and having been called on his actions he was given pause. He grudgingly acknowledged the validity of Albus' statements, but he wasn't completely ready to allow James to escape his wraith. Even if he were dead and his revenge was being taken out on the son that was nothing like his Father.

Dumbledore sighed. "I will need you to tell me more elaborately what transpired at the Manor."

Severus huffed out a breath as he ordered his thoughts and tried to regain his control.

"The Dark Lord had been anxious for the past week. He would not tell his inner circle, or at least not in my presence, what he'd been planning. Two days ago a group of new members, to be marked, arrived. The Dark Lord seemed pleased by the number of youth, but young Mr. Malfoy was not in the group. Lucius intervened when he noticed and went in search of his son with Goyle Sr. I am not aware of what occurred whilst Lucius was in quest of his son, but when they returned the boy looked worse for wear, but was in well-enough health to throw about a few nasty words to his Father. When he arrived before the Dark Lord it seemed his bravado left him. Voldemort asked Mr. Malfoy if he would rather be elsewhere, and the youth had the audacity to mumble some tripe!" Snape shook his head at Draco's foolishness, then continued to recount the tale.

"The Dark Lord was very well displeased with the disrespect and told him so. We could not hear what he said, but whatever it was it had the youth shaken and apologising. The events that transpired after will forever remain a mystery to me. The Marking commenced; unfortunately though, when it came back to the young Malfoy he looked rather pale and unwell. Sickly, if you will.

"When Voldemort demanded he make the pledge before he was marked, Draco said nothing. Lucius stepped in and hit his son down, from my vantage point, I saw him sustain minor injuries in the process. Lucius made him stand to continue the ceremony. You can imagine the scene it made; the ranks were astir with restlessness at the boy's show. Voldemort became enraged with his insolence, turning an angry tongue on him with the Crucio. He held it much longer than usual, when he released it; I wasn't surprised to see the boy curl in on himself. I was hard pressed not to take him away, but Voldemort was not done with him. In his state of delirium the Dark Lord marked him." Snape's passion vanished as he drew his story to a close.

A ghost of sorrow and pity making its way into Severus' eyes as he looked to his mentor to assess his reaction. He could still hear the howls of pain drawn from the boy's throat until it was raw with the effort. The way his body strained under the curse. After taking a few breaths, he pulled himself together and continued, mask of indifference back in place.

"He was allowed to leave after the Mark was branded into his flesh; how he got the strength to make his way from the room still astounds me. As soon as I was able, I went after him. I discovered him as I told you, on the second floor in a small pool of blood, near his lower body. I didn't think much of it—the placement of blood. He was passed out, so I _enervated_him. But when he awoke, he began to violently shake and grasp at his abdomen. When I picked him up to take him to his room, he began to cry out about Harry and the baby. As soon as I overcame my shock, I went for the door to get to the apparation point. I'm sure I was spotted and his cries heard. Albus, my cover may be blown."

Taking in the full tale, Dumbledore nodded sagely as he sat back in his chair.

"They will be suspicious about your departure. And if Draco was heard, his words may have gotten back to Voldemort. Your cover may indeed have been blown."

A contemplative silence fell over the room as the two men became lost in their thoughts.

"Can you tell me of any plans he may have? Did he discuss anything with you or the others before you took leave?"

"The only thing I'm certain of is: now that he has recruited a larger following, he is closer to attacking. The last of his plans that he revealed to us involved an attack after he marked the new members. I can only come to the conclusion that he plans to strike soon, seeing as his quota has been filled. He has control over the dementors in Azkaban and plans to use the werewolves in some form in the fight. I am unaware of how he may have gotten their support, though. Perhaps, it may have to do with Greyback. He is now in league with the Dark Lord." Dumbledore nodded as he stroked his beard.

"I will be calling an Order meeting for tomorrow night. We must assemble to discuss our plan of action in light of this new information. I have much to do, my boy. Thank you for everything. You can see yourself out?" Snape rose and adjusted his robes.

"Yes, I can't see why not." He haughtily stated before he stalked away, perfect billow to his dark robes.

"And Severus?"

The man in question stopped before he rounded the corner and quirked an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"See to it that you have a good night's sleep." Albus calmly called to the man that was like a son to him. In response he received a scowl and a grudging tilt of the head in acknowledgement.

Dumbledore reached for a Lemon Drop when he sensed that Severus had gone. He took his time in unwrapping it, and then popped it into his mouth. He sat back in his chair to let everything sit as his familiar—Fawkes—came to comfort him.

Dumbledore knew this year would be interesting, but he did not expect this turn of events. Not everything can be predicted, it seems. If the great Albus Dumbledore didn't expect this, then it would have been impossible for anyone else to. Regardless, Albus had much planning to do. He had problems to set right and plans to make. He slowly stood, Fawkes retreating to her perch, and made his way to the fireplace. He threw a generous amount of floo powder into the flames, waited for them to change color then clearly called out 'The Burrow'. Moments later he was immersed in conversation with the Weasley Matriarch. The first call of many before The Order of Phoenix was aware of the emergency meeting the next night at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

**-?-**

Draco woke up to the gentle caress of morning light on his body. He tried to turn over on his side, but his action caused jolts of needle-like pain to shoot through his body eliciting a gasp from his sore throat.

'_Wha'?' _

Why was he in pain? He was just in his room sleep… when his Father—_Lucius_ stormed in and—everything rushed back to him at once. Goyle Sr. being told to attack him and his defense for his baby… him being escorted back to the ballroom after… his encounter with the Dark Lord… Crucio… the Marking—Draco scrambled to see his forearm, which wasn't the smartest decision concluded from the pain that intensified and forced him to cry out.

That shrill sound awoke a figure sitting beside his bed…

"Drak'o?" Harry startled when he realized what he said. "Draco. Awake." He stood up and stood over him. "Are you okay? Of course you're not! I'll get Madam Pomfrey, just hold on!" He was stopped when he saw the Mediwitch bustling towards them.

"Sorry it took me so long. I would have been here sooner, but I needed to get Draco his potions." She quickly made her way to Draco's side where she inspected him.

Gentle tears were falling him his eyes as he tried to stave off the pain by curling in on himself. A recurring action that seemed to help in dire situations for Draco.

"Oh you poor boy. Sit up. Come on then. Do you want to feel better? Yes, that's right." Harry watched on as Draco slowly unbent himself tentatively sitting up to allow the woman to pour the few potions down in his mouth.

He breathed a sigh of relief when the potions took effect and allowed his tired muscles to relax into the sheets.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you know where you are?"

At the slight inclination of his head she took it as the affirmative.

"Do you remember what happened to you?"

There was a slight hesitation before he nodded again.

"Are you aware of everything that's occurred?"

He looked up at her through confused eyes and shook his head indicating his lack of knowledge on everything that had happened.

"Well, as you know, you're in the Hospital Wing. I'm assuming you've seen your forearm?"

His eyes misted over, Harry couldn't help but feel the sting of tears in his own eyes as he watched the boy that meant so much to him suffer. But wait—what's his forearm to do with anything? He wasn't marked….was he?

Harry peeked around the mediwitch and was shocked to see the ugly Mark on Draco's pale arm. He hadn't noticed before, due to the placement of his arm over his stomach, but now he had a clear view of the hideous mark. Harry angrily shook his head. He would deal with this later. Right now he had to pay attention and see how Draco was.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, there are things that you need to know… but I will leave them to Mr. Potter explain. I will only be down the way in my office. I will allow you both to talk, but I will be back in an hour to administer a dreamless sleep potion. I want no bickering, and Harry if don't remember our discussion earlier I will be sure to-"

"No, I remember, Miss. I promise." She huffed as she took her leave.

Draco turned suspicious eyes on Harry.

"What are you doing here?" He rasped out, the action seeming to hurt him, but the glare in his eye wasn't relenting.

Harry reached for the glass of water on the night stand and took it to Draco, holding it to his lips until he gave in and greedily drank from the straw.

"I'm here… I'm here to see you. When Dumbledore told me what happened. I just-" Harry broke off on a slight sob. This confused Draco.

"Wha-what are you crying for, Potter. Aside from a few bruises and cuts, I'm fine." Harry shook his head as his features morphed into that of a distraught child.

"Bu-but you're not. Neither of you are."

Draco became frustrated at Harry's impudence and forced the situation. "What are you blathering on about? Just tell me, I'm a big boy. I'm having a baby for Merlin's sake; I can handle whatever inane prattle you have."

He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell him. If Harry could barely handle the thought, how would Draco feel? Did Draco even care about the baby? Only one way to find out.

"Draco… you… you lost the baby."

Harry was not prepared for Draco's reaction. Slight devastation, perhaps mild remorse, but not pure unadulterated confusion and annoyance.

"Right. I'm to believe that? I sustained a few injuries, _Potter_, but the baby is still as alive as it were yesterday."

Harry shrugged helplessly. He didn't know how else to explain it. How could he make him believe? Call Madam Pomfrey back? No, she left them for a reason. He sighed. She wanted _him_ to tell Draco. Well, that's what he'd do.

"Why would I lie about something this important, Draco?" He looked into Draco's eyes and saw denial. He did care.

"No. You're just… _stupid_… you don't know anything. That's not true. She's right here." He cradled his stomach protectively. "She's right here." He murmured to himself.

If Harry's heart were still intact it would fall to pieces at the sight Draco made. He began to cry softly as he made to sit next to Draco.

"No! Don't touch me! She's right here. What are you doing? Get away from me!" Draco hoarsely called as the damage his throat had endured hit him full force.

The tears made their way even heavily down Harry's face. He didn't want to shatter Draco's fragile little world, but he had to face reality. The same way Harry did. "Sense her, Draco. Can you feel her within you? I've read up on pregnancy and all the parents say they can sense their babies. Can you feel her anymore?"

Harry watched as Draco concentrated… and concentrated… and he was right there when Draco choked out a heartbreaking sob. "No. No. No. She-she's right here. No. Please. My baby. No. Not my baby." Harry pulled Draco as close to him as he could, paying close attention to his many cuts and bruises. They gently began to rock and cry together.

"Shh... Drake, I know. I know."

For the next hour they lay together on the bed just holding each other mourning the lost life of their baby. Their little girl.

All the important stuff could come later.

**-?-**

Madam Pomfrey made her way to Draco's bed, the designated hour later, with the dreamless sleep and found them already fast asleep. Harry protectively curled up around Draco.

Both boys with the remnant of tears dried on their swollen pink faces.

It truly was a tragedy. Two of her secretly favorite boys having to mourn the death of their child before they themselves were fully out of their childhood.

She frowned and set the potion down on the table. She would have lunch ready for the two young men when they awoke, but for now she would leave them to tend to their ghosts.

* * *

**A/N: **Haha I'm an evil liar, but I'm a good evil liar, right? It's early? *hopeful puppy face* It's not the promised 10k, but together the two parts make around 10k! So I didn't lie! Ha! Next chapter should be up soon. The wheels are turning in my head. I already have the plot mapped out so it shouldn't be long.

Check out the songs behind the chapter titles! Every chapter title for this story has been a Freelance Whales song, I think; so go listen to them! If you'd like to know the artist behind any other chapter titles/story title, leave a comment or PM me.

I've made changes to the warnings. :O It's not as Deathly Hallows compliant as I planned, so that's completely gone. Nothing major. Right so yeah:

**PLEASE REVIEW. TELL ME IF I'VE MADE A MISTAKE, I'm human, just tell me—nicely please—OR IF YOU'D LIKE TO SEE SOMETHING HAPPEN, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SUGGEST.**

**Thanks for reading. Until next time.**


End file.
